Orgullo y vanidad
by Venetrix
Summary: De la misma forma que el agua y el aceite se repelan, el apellido Malfoy y Potter poseen un pasado que no es indiferente en el presente. Scorpius es orgulloso e hiriente, Lily es vanidosa y creída; pero con el tiempo descubrirán que la vida está compuesta de más colores que blanco y negro: existe toda una paleta de tonalidades.
1. El comienzo de la hostilidad

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible Veraniego** (2013) del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Es un regalo para mi amigo invisible que es **L. Nott.** Ella pidió la siguiente petición: "Lily/Scorpius. Me gustaría un fic de humor en el que haya una escena -muy romántico- entre ellos dos al principio o al final, y después, que salga cuando se lo cuentan a sus familias. Es en serio, amo esta pareja y me encantaría saber qué cara ponen (Creo que a Ron le daría un infarto, moriría y resucitaría para matarlos xD). ¡Quiero mucho HUMOR -que no parodia-!"

**Nota interminable de autora** que bien podéis leer porque puede ser de vuestro interés:

**L. Nott** ha provocado que pierda pelo xDD Bueno, no tanto, pero me ha sacado de mi zona de confort totalmente. No escribo ni me interesa la tercera generación y, desde luego, el género romance no es lo mío. Si bien el humor me encanta, siempre en parodia... Además, creo que hay mucho escrito sobre esta pareja y, por lo tanto, muchísimos clichés. He seguido los que he considerado que podrían quedar bien. Debo avisar de que el fic no es HUMOR a cascoporro (es difícil que en 30.000 palabras, donde tiene que pasar de todo, suceda humor en cada línea), aunque he intentando meter piques, primero como niños (son niños, los niños no se enamoran con 11 o 12 años, no veréis eso aquí) y luego como adolescentes.

El fic tiene siete capítulos, siendo el séptimo el más corto porque es una especie de epílogo. Todos están hechos y completos, porque es un regalo que debía entregar finalizado, aunque los subiré poco a poco. Seguramente un capítulo cada cinco días, aproximadamente. Así que a los posibles lectores, no debéis tener el miedo de que la historia quede inconclusa o tarde en actualizar porque todo el fic está escrito. Cada capítulo trata de escenas sobre un año de Hogwarts. La diferencia entre Lily y Scorpius es de un año (sí, sé que son dos años si tenemos en cuenta el epílogo del séptimo libro, pero me venía mejor que fuera un año y lo he hecho así, tampoco es una diferencia abismal).

Sin más demora, dejo de columpiarme en mi red de araña y **le dedico este fic con mucho cariño a L. Nott**, y de paso te informo que al final he disfrutado escribiendo a Lily, aunque a veces me hayan dado ganas de zurrarle xDD Espero, de todo corazón, que te guste.

* * *

**I. El comienzo de la hostilidad**

* * *

—¡Potter, Lily!

Todo el Gran Comedor enmudeció mientras una niña de aspecto risueño cruzaba una hilera de alumnos de nuevo ingreso y se sentaba en el taburete de madera oscura. Si Lily Luna Potter estaba nerviosa, era un misterio para cualquier ojo observador. Su rostro infantil solo mostraba una euforia más que evidente y una expectación a duras penas contenida.

Tampoco parecía importarle que todo el Gran Comedor hubiera sucumbido ante un silencio sepulcral con la sola mención de su nombre. Antes de que el sombrero seleccionador le ocultara la visión de cuatro mesas repletas de copas ostentosas y platos vacíos, Lily pudo encontrar con la mirada a sus hermanos y primos para sonreírles.

"_Otra Potter, ¿la última, eh? Veo mucha osadía y valor, aunque también eres astuta y fiel, bastante entregada a los tuyos"._

Por primera vez desde que les dijo adiós a sus padres, sintió una oleada de nervios invadiéndole el estómago. Ella estaba segura de que iría a Gryffindor, pero ese sombrero le estaba nombrando una serie de características que le hicieron poner en duda su firme e inamovible convicción. En su mente infantil, se había trazado una serie de reglas que bien podrían ser ilógicas y erróneas, pero eran indiscutibles, y, al atenerse a ellas, la benjamina de los Potter se sentía tranquila y podía mantener la cabeza alta. Y a Lily nunca le gustaba que le pusieran en duda todo cuanto ella daba por verdadero.

"_¿En qué casa irías mejor? Sí, ya sé que crees que tu hogar es Gryffindor, pero encajarías perfectamente en otras casas… ¿No lo crees? Bueno, si estás tan segura, mejor que seas…"_

—¡Gryffindor!

La niña dio un respingo tan fuerte, que el sombrero cayó al suelo, produciendo las risas en el Gran Comedor. Lily apenas fue consciente del momento de hilaridad mientras se agachaba a por el sombrero y se lo devolvía a Neville Longbottom, amigo de la familia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo primero que sintió al sentarse en la que sería su mesa durante sus siguientes años, fue el apoyo de gran parte de su familia. Vio que su hermano mayor le hacía su típico gesto de victoria con el dedo pulgar, Albus le decía algo que no logró entender y el resto de sus primos le sonreían; como si llevaran mucho tiempo sin verse.

—Sabía que iría a Gryffindor —confesó Lily—. Estaba claro, ¿no?

Rose asintió y fijó la vista en la hilera de alumnos que aún no habían sido llamados. Lily la imitó y vio cómo su primo Hugo, en ese momento, jugaba con el dobladillo de la túnica. A Lily le asaltó una duda.

—Rose —susurró, inclinándose hacia ella—, ¿yo parecía tan nerviosa?

Solo pudo respirar más tranquila cuando su prima negó con la cabeza. La joven Potter quiso preguntarle por la famosa sala común, pero nadie en todo el Gran Comedor hablaba durante la selección y le bastó un par de miradas recriminatorias para saber que no era el momento. Lily se cruzó de brazos, con hastío. Odiaba estar callada demasiado tiempo. Además, estaba eufórica y tenía ganas de hablar con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla. Consideraba que estar tanto tiempo callado era una atrocidad.

—¡Weasley, Hugo!

Lily se irguió sobre su asiento todo lo que pudo y juntó las palmas de sus manos con expectación. Si su primo iba a Gryffindor, sería la noche perfecta. ¡Y por Merlín que deseaba que fuera a su misma casa! Por ese motivo, cuando el sombrero anunció la casa de los leones, Lily, como el resto de su familia y demás compañeros, se puso de pie y aplaudió con estridencia para dar la bienvenida a Hugo Weasley.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de la directora, Lily lo supo. Sus siete años en Hogwarts serían maravillosos.

oOoOoOo

—¡Potter, Lily!

—¿Nunca se acaban? —refunfuñó una chica de cabello oscuro.

Scorpius Malfoy sonrió ante el comentario de su prima y siguió jugando con el tenedor de brillante plata contra Damien Nott.

—¿Tienes algún problema con la real familia Potter, hermanita? —preguntó con sorna Damien, en el momento que provocaba que el tenedor de Scorpius cayera sobre el plato vacío.

—Hay muchos, son como conejos, todos esos Weasley y Potter —respondió Dayana—. Y algunos se pasean por Hogwarts como si les perteneciera.

—Te caen mal —resumió Scorpius, robando el cuchillo de su compañero de mesa para realizar un contraataque.

—No todos —dijo Dayana, como si reflexionara—, aunque sí. Me resultan insoportables y…

—¡Gryffindor!

El sombrero seleccionador gritó el nombre de la casa produciendo un gran estruendo entre los alumnos que miraban la selección de la menor de los Potter. Dayana Nott se llevó las manos a los oídos, con fastidio, y le sacó la lengua a su hermano mellizo cuando este le sonrió con malicia. Su ánimo mejoró cuando la pequeña pellirroja, de un salto bastante entusiasta y ridículo, en su humilde opinión, dejó caer el sombrero al suelo.

—Será pava —comentó Dayana.

Scorpius decidió que le importaba un bledo si la tal Lily Potter era una pava o no porque su lucha contra Damien estaba en su momento más álgido y no pensaba dejarse perder la partida. Odiaba perder y, por otra parte, le sentaba muy bien ganar. Siempre le ponía de un humor excelente y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar su segundo año en Hogwarts. Empezar con buen pie para que el año fuera, como el anterior, maravilloso.

oOoOoOo

Lily se despertó antes que ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación. Decidió que no valía la pena quedarse tumbada y mirando a la nada, esa pasividad le ponía muy ansiosa. Se incorporó sobre la cama y buscó, a tientas, las zapatillas que estaban al lado de su baúl. Ese sería su primer día de clases y las ganas de que comenzaran le habían impedido conciliar el sueño como era debido. Pero nada de eso parecía importarle cuando cogió su uniforme y se fue al baño.

El resultado de tan magna madrugada fue que estuvo una hora en la sala común, recorriéndola de punta a punta, para hacer tiempo. ¡Por Merlín! Estaba pletórica, quería bajar al Gran Comedor y volver a ver el techo encantado, los fantasmas que cruzaban los grises muros del castillo…, hasta esas feas armaduras le habían parecido del otro mundo. De repente, se acordó de su varita de nervio de dragón. Arrojó la mochila al suelo y la buscó con premura. Su rostro, de facciones infantiles, se iluminó al encontrarla. Decidió que bien podría probar con alguno de los hechizos que sus hermanos le habían enseñado, ¡ya tenía edad para hacer magia!

En ese momento, su primo Hugo, acompañado por un chico de cuerpo menudo y mirada nerviosa, bajó a la sala común; bastante más tranquilo de lo que lo había estado la noche anterior.

—¿Bajamos al Gran Comedor, Lily?

Lily examinó al compañero de Hugo. Se sintió satisfecha cuando este, visiblemente nervioso, retiró la mirada en el momento que ella clavaba en él sus grandes ojos castaños.

—Soy Lily Potter.

El muchacho miró, bastante intimidado, la mano que la niña le ofrecía. Finalmente, optó por estrecharla, de forma bastante efímera puesto que cuando rozó la piel de Lily, retiró su mano como si le quemara y se sonrojó.

—Christian Blunt.

El mucho se apresuró a la salida, agarrando con mucha fuerza su mochila, como si ese fuera un eje invisible que le permitiera seguir caminando sin caerse. Lily sonrió y pegó un saltito, luego se acercó a su primo y le dio un codazo.

—Le he gustado a tu amigo, ¿lo has visto?

Hugo puso los ojos en blancos y decidió no responder. Conocía de sobra a Lily y sabía que le encantaba llamar la atención, algo que a él le ponía un poco nervioso y que su hermana Rose, por otra parte, detestaba. Pero Lily se complacía ante las reacciones que producía en los desconocidos saber que era la hija del mismísimo Harry Potter.

Durante todo el camino al Gran Comedor, intentó mantener una conversación con Christian Blunt. Quería que dejara a un lado esa timidez que le ocasionaba su presencia, pero en el fondo había trazado su propia hipótesis: que era la hija del salvador del mundo mágico era un hecho que siempre creaba admiración a su alrededor, pero es que, además, ella se sabía extraordinariamente bonita. Lily le habló de sus aficiones favoritas, de lo que le gustaría desayunar, de las asignaturas que estaba deseando comenzar, de su querida _Mimi_, la puffskein que su tía Angelina le regaló por su octavo cumpleaños; pero nada parecía arrancarle respuestas al pobre Christian que, de vez en cuando, intercambiaba significativas miradas con su compañero de habitación, Hugo.

—Parece que somos los primeros —dijo Hugo, cansado de la retahíla de Lily, cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor y ocuparon unos asientos cerca de la gran mesa de los profesores.

Lily se echó la melena hacia atrás e hizo de vigía. Pegó un brinco cuando vio aparecer por la puerta a su prima Lucy y le indicó con las manos que se acercara, pues ya se había aburrido de su monólogo con Blunt.

—Nos vemos luego, Hugo —le dijo a su primo y, de un movimiento rápido, se acercó a él para susurrarle—. ¡Le he gustado mucho!

Hugo bufó con hastío y se sirvió un par de salchichas. Lily corrió al encuentro de Lucy, quien parecía algo soñolienta, y se sentó a su lado.

—Pásame esa tostada —bostezó Lucy, indicando con la mirada la que deseaba.

—¿No has dormido bien? —inquirió Lily mientras ejecutaba la orden y miraba, con alarma, las pequeñas ojeras que su prima tenía—. Yo tampoco, la verdad. ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! Aunque sé que parece que no, pero apenas he pegado ojo… ¿Ves aquel niño que está con Hugo? El del pelo pajizo, pues le he gustado. ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto! No podía ni dirigirme la palabra. Pobre, es tan tímido… Y eso que yo he sido muy simpática y le he hablado de muchas cosas, pero creo que le he impresionado demasiado. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Está un poco quemada —respondió Lucy, mientras jugaba con la tostada en sus manos—. Y sobre lo de ese niño, no deberías acosar a la gente con tantas preguntas, Lily.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó con inocencia la niña—. A mí me gusta conocer nueva gente y hacer amigos, ¡pienso hacer muchos amigos! Y está claro que a todos les caigo bien, ayer me aplaudieron mucho cuando supieron quién era, en la selección.

—¿Te han dado el horario? —preguntó Lucy, sirviéndose una cantidad generosa de mermelada de frambuesa, su favorita.

—No, aún no —reconoció Lily, quien estaba más ocupada de inspeccionar cada milímetro del Gran Comedor y dar rienda suelta a su verborrea que de desayunar debidamente.

—A mí sí. Cuarto año pinta muy aburrido —dijo Lucy, sin poder reprimir un bostezo—. Anoche estuvimos en el cuarto hasta tarde, hablando.

—Oh, yo aún no tengo amigas, aunque he visto un par que me podrían caer bien —comentó Lily—. ¡Ya viene Rose y Albus!

oOoOoOo

—No me lo puedo creer, otra vez Pociones con Gryffindor —masculló Dayana.

Scorpius y Damien también acababan de recibir los horarios de segundo curso de Slytherin, aunque decidieron que los huevos con _bacon_ eran más interesantes que descubrir qué clases tenían esos días. Ambos tuvieron una lucha encarnizada por el que consideraron el huevo más ostentoso de toda la fuente y, finalmente, el ufano vencedor fue Scorpius.

—No me apetece nada ir a Historia de la Magia —reconoció Dayana.

—A nadie le apetece eso —dijo Scorpius—. ¿Y si hacemos alguna broma a los de primero?

—Da la casualidad de que traigo las bombas fétidas que compré el otro día en el callejón Diagon. Son de Sortilegios Weasley y pone en la etiqueta que garantiza un "hedor inmundo" durante cinco horas —intervino Damien, quien ya se había repuesto de su fracaso por la lucha del huevo ostentoso.

—¡Oh, sería genial probarlo con alguno de los Weasley! —sugirió Dayana, buscando entre la multitud las melenas rojas que identificaban a dicha familia.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? —quiso saber Scorpius, que se moría de las ganas por echarse unas buenas risas y al que la idea de su prima no le desagradaba.

—Un par, pero quiero que sea esa mariasabidilla de Rose Weasley.

—¡Venga ya, Dayana! —Interrumpió su hermano—. Rose no es de primero y va a nuestra clase. Hemos dicho alguien de primero, una novatada.

—Haced lo que queráis —dijo Dayana mientras se ponía de pie, con orgullo, y se echaba la mochila al hombro—. Paso de aburrirme con dos muermos como vosotros.

—No entiendo por qué le cae tan mal Weasley, es simpática, ¿no? —Comentó Nott viendo cómo se alejaba su hermana—. ¿Vamos?

Scorpius tomó un bollo para el camino y se puso en pie. Ambos primos habían decidido que durante su camino al aula de Historia de la Magia darían con la víctima adecuada para su primera novatada. Malfoy le pidió una bomba fétida a Nott y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica con una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su rostro. Solo pensar en la cara que pondría su anónima víctima era incentivo suficiente para continuar con lo que ellos catalogaban como una "inocente novatada".

La tarea de buscar alumnos de primero era muy fácil. Aparte de que eran los más pequeños de todo el castillo, en sus caras, nerviosas y expectantes, se traducía como por arte de magia que eran nuevos. Cruzaron un pasillo lleno de armaduras y giraron hacia la izquierda, donde dieron con un gran suministro de víctimas.

Todos los niños se amontonaban en frente de una puerta de roble oscuro. Algunos ya habían iniciado conversación con sus compañeros más próximos, mientras que otros se mantenían en solitario, con expresión que rozaba el pánico. Nott y Malfoy se adentraron entre ellos en busca de alguna víctima que estuviera posicionada en el lugar correcto. Fueron descartando alumnos porque no cumplían los requisitos y al final del pasillo, en un lugar donde podrían escapar fácilmente corriendo, vieron dos niñas que hablaban animadamente.

A Scorpius le bastó una mirada de su primo para saber que habían dado con su objetivo. Con paso sigiloso, se acercaron lo suficiente a sus víctimas. Scorpius vi el rostro angelical de una niña de cabello dorado y expresión afable que hablaba con otra, a la que no podía verle la cara, pero sí una gran melena del color del fuego.

—¿A cuál? —murmuró Nott, tanteando en su bolsillo para encontrar la bomba fétida.

—A la guapa no —respondió Scorpius, indicándole por la mirada a quién consideraba la guapa.

Justo en el momento que la niña pelirroja se pasaba la mano por su melena y comenzaba a girarse hacia ellos, ambos niños le tiraron a la cabeza sendas bombas fétidas, provocando que la joven gritara como si le hubieran lanzado cien _cruciatus _a la vez. Damien y Scorpius, a su vez, estallaron en una carcajada unísona al ver la cara de basilisco que la niña había puesto.

—¡Idiotas, estúpidos, tontos! —Gritó la pequeña pelirroja mientras su compañera se alejaba de ella tapándose la nariz—. Me pienso chivar al profesor y se lo diré a mi padre.

Scorpius no sabía si reír o llorar ante semejante amenaza y se decantó por lo primero. De hecho, el estómago comenzaba a dolerle y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su primo no se quedaba atrás, pero su risa se detuvo cuando se fijó en el rostro de la niña. Ojos grandes y almendrados, nariz respingona, labios con forma de corazón y una melena pelirroja que la delataba.

—¿Weasley?

oOoOoOo

Lily se sintió muy satisfecha cuando vio que su primera clase sería Encantamientos. Junto con su primo y el que parecía su nuevo amigo, se dirigió al segundo pasillo y se detuvo en el corredor, donde ya había varios alumnos, tanto de Gryffindor como de Hufflepuff, esperando a que la puerta de roble se abriera y les diera paso a la que sería la primera clase de sus estudios en Hogwarts. Lily pronto se aburrió de la compañía de Hugo y Christian, quien seguía igual de tímido y no era capaz ni de seguir una conversación sobre sus helados favoritos de Florean Fortescue. También era verdad que el pobre niño era de padres muggles y no tenía ni idea de qué era Florean Fortescue, pero Lily desconocía este detalle y tampoco se preocupó por ir más allá de sus pensamientos: Christian no le hablaba porque ella le gustaba y poco más había que añadir.

La pequeña Potter exploró el territorio y se fijó en varias niñas que podían ser sus amigas potenciales. Finalmente, decidió acercarse a una que tenía el escudo del tejón en su túnica, pues consideraba que sería buena idea entablar lazos de amistad con otras casas. Además, la chica le llamó la atención porque tenía una cara de proporciones armoniosas, un cabello dorado y precioso y, en conjunto, le pareció bastante bonita e interesante.

—Hola, soy Lily Potter. Creo que vamos a ser compañeras de clase.

Lily sonrió con su mejor postura y le tendió la mano con naturalidad. La niña la miró un rato, impresionada, seguramente por tener delante a la mismísima hija de Harry Potter —Lily lo leyó en su cara y se sintió tremendamente satisfecha— y, finalmente, le estrechó la mano sonriendo.

—Michelle Fairfax. También voy a primero, ¿tú eres Potter de…?

—¡Sí! —Respondió Lily antes de que su interlocutora acabara de formular la pregunta—. Mi padre es Harry Potter y sale en las ranas de chocolate.

Michelle le sonrió y se atusó la falda, un poco nerviosa. Lily sintió ternura hacia ella y se imaginó cómo se sentiría en su lugar, si ella hubiera sido elegida por la hija de Harry Potter para ser su amiga. Evidentemente, estaría halagada y muy agradecida por su desinteresado gesto.

—¿Te gusta Encantamientos? —Preguntó Lily, deseosa de iniciar una conversación con la que sería su nueva amiga—. A mi hermano Albus le gusta mucho y sacó muy buena nota, aunque mi hermano James dice que se hace un poco aburrida. Pero claro, es que a James le encanta Pociones y todo lo que tenga que ver con mezclar cosas y fórmulas. Quiere ser hacedor de pociones, aunque también juega muy bien al _quidditch_. Es el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor. Mi hermano Albus va a hacer la prueba para cazador este año porque empieza su segundo curso y creo que lo hará muy bien, porque es el mejor entre mis primos. Claro, creo que se parece a mi madre que jugó en las Arpías de Holyhead, seguro que la conoces, era la estrella del equipo aunque ahora trabaja como corresponsal en El Profeta. Yo quiero ser buscadora, como mi padre, ¿sabías que fue el alumno más joven en ingresar al equipo de _quidditch_? Eso también sale en la rana de chocolate.

La joven Hufflepuff observó a Lily sin poder intervenir en ningún momento, pues la joven Gryffindor no había tomado ni un segundo para respirar y dar la posibilidad a su amiga "en potencia" para que pudiera tomar parte de la conversación. Lily solo se detuvo cuando escuchó un susurro a sus espaldas que decía algo como "¿a cuál?". Otra voz respondió "a la guapa no" y Lily se supo a salvo de lo que sea que esas voces estaban tramando, porque estaba claro que ella era la más bonita de todas las niñas que estaban ahí.

Impulsada por la curiosidad de saber qué iban a hacer esas voces, se colocó su melena y se giró hacia ellos. Lo siguiente que vio fue cómo dos objetos, que no sabría identificar, se abalanzaban sobre ella y se estrellaban en su cabeza. El dolor del choque fue lo de menos, porque en seguida comenzó a notar como un olor nauseabundo se incrustaba en su cuerpo y las risas comenzaban a su alrededor. Lily les profirió una sarta de insultos, los más dolorosos que encontró entre su vocabulario infantil, y los miró con profundo asco.

Eran mayores que ella, pero tampoco mucho. Uno era moreno y de ojos de un azul intenso que resaltaban sobre su rostro como dos luceros en la noche; y el otro, rubio y de ojos grises. Lily sintió deseos de echarse a llorar, aunque las arcadas que comenzaba a sentir que sucumbían su cuerpo eran mayores que cualquier conato de llanto.

—¿Weasley? —dijo el chico moreno, que había dejado de reírse.

Lily se apartó unos mechones de la cara con un manotazo, se tragó el llanto y elevó la voz varios decibelios por encima de lo normal.

—¡PO-TTER! ¡Y os vais a acordar de esta, so idiotas!

—¡Potter apesta! —rió Scorpius, desconocedor de que ese mismo lema había sido una de las "brillantes" ideas de su padre cuando estaba en Hogwarts para mofarse del padre de la pelirroja que tenía en frente.

—Qué simple eres —le escupió Lily y fulminó a ambos con la mirada. Quizá el rubio le caía un poco peor porque al menos, el moreno, había parado de reírse y su semblante se había puesto serio.

Scorpius hizo caso omiso al tirón de túnica que le dio Damien. Estaba clavado en el suelo, disfrutando como hacía tiempo que no lo conseguía con una de sus bromas. De pronto, una multitud comenzó a rodearlos y una cabellera roja se interpuso en la escena principal. Allí estaba Hugo, respirando de forma entrecortada, y acompañado por una seria Rose.

—Ellos han sido —les acusó Hugo, señalando a Malfoy y Nott con el dedo.

Damien se puso evidentemente nervioso y se llevó, en un gesto instintivo, las manos a los bolsillos fingiendo inocencia. Scorpius dejó de reír y compuso un mohín serio, típico de a quien le echan a perder su fiesta favorita. Resopló con fastidio al encontrarse frente a la correcta Rose Weasley, una de las pocos Gryffindor que siempre había tratado a los de su casa con cordialidad y sin darse esos aires ufanos de orgullo y prepotencia que se gastaban la mayoría de esa familia, de acuerdo con su punto de vista.

—¡Yo sola soluciono esto! —gritó Lily, tirando su mochila al suelo y cogiendo su varita. Avanzó unos pasos hasta colocarse en frente de los dos niños y los apuntó, con decisión y furia.

—¡Alto! —dijo Rose, interponiéndose—. Lily, no sabes nada de hechizos y ellos van a segundo, ¿estás loca?

—¡No me hace falta ningún tonto hechizo, sé lo suficiente! ¡Quítate, Rose! ¡Se van a enterar!

Scorpius sonrió con cinismo y volvió a encontrar divertida la escena. Desde luego, ni en sus mejores sueños habría podido elegir una víctima más cómica que la que tenía delante. Si la pobre niña pretendía asustarle, con ese ridículo berrinche, estaba lista.

Hugo, haciendo de tripas corazón, sujetó a su prima agarrándola por la cintura, con el objetivo de evitar una colisión con los chicos que tenía en frente.

—Slytherin teníais que ser —graznó Hugo, que evitaba respirar por la nariz y solo consiguió que su voz fuera de lo más risible.

—Nott y Malfoy, me voy a llevar a mi prima para quitarle esa porquería que le habéis echado, pero no vais a salir de rositas —les avisó Rose, cogiendo la mochila de su prima y echándosela al hombro.

Nott tragó saliva, un poco avergonzado, mientras Scorpius decidió poner su gesto de "me da igual". ¡Era una maldita broma! No tenía la culpa de que esa renacuaja de pelo cantoso hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo por un par de bombas fétidas. De repente, todo su buen humor se esfumó porque sabía que Rose Weasley iría con el cuento a algún profesor o, quizá, la directora, que parecía muy próxima a su familia. Y él tendría todas las de perder porque era Malfoy y la niñata gritona resultó ser la hija del gran Harry Potter.

Si esa misma broma la hubieran hecho a otro alumno, estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada. ¡Ahí estaban los idiotas de James Potter y Louis Weasley! No había semana en que no la liaran con alguna de sus estupideces, pero nadie les ponía un dedo encima.

—Os podíais disculpar al menos —dijo Rose, al pasar junto a su lado.

—No pienso disculparme —afirmó Scorpius.

Su primo lo miró sorprendido y le indicó, con la mirada, que era hora de abandonar el pasillo antes de que la pequeña broma fuera a mayores.

—¡Claro que te disculparás! —Gritó Lily, centrando sus ojos en él por primera vez—. ¡Eres más tonto que un trol!

—Dime, Potter —dijo Scorpius mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con desprecio—. ¿Qué te dolió más? ¿La bomba fétida o que te llamara fea? Porque apostaría que fue lo segundo.

Lily lo tuvo claro cuando una sonrisa de victoria, que se le antojó de lo más desagradable, apareció en la cara del rubio. Intentó hacerse con su varita, pero al no conseguirlo solo pudo gritar una serie de insultos que consideraba los más hirientes entre su arsenal. Nott aconsejó a su primo marcharse, y muy satisfecho por su comentario y la reacción que había ocasionado, Scorpius estimó que ese era el momento oportuno para poner pies en polvorosa.

La pequeña Potter, de camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, acompañada por sus primos, ya no pensaba en el aspecto pegajoso de su cabello y el hedor insoportable que despedía cada célula de su cuerpo. Ese estúpido de Malfoy era el rey de los estúpidos y, tal como le había dicho, le había herido más en su orgullo que en cualquiera otra parte de su ser. Ella era preciosa, todos se lo habían dicho, y lo sabía.

—¡Ya sigo yo sola! —protestó Lily al entrar en la sala común.

Rose la miró con pena, cosa que enojó más a la pelirroja, y Hugo parecía casi tan enfadado como ella. Con unas pocas zancadas, cruzó toda la sala, subió los escalones, ingresó en el dormitorio de las chicas de primero y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Sin duda, su primer día no había sido el mejor y en su mente solo resonaba, clamando venganza, el nombre del principal culpable: Malfoy.

* * *

Mmm... pues eso es el principio. Nos vemos en el segundo curso de Lily.

¿Reviews? ¿Impresiones? Ayudan a publicar antes, ehhh.

**Venetrix Black**, quien nunca pensó que escribiría un Scorpius & Lily xD


	2. El fantasma del pasado

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible Veraniego** (2013) del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **Se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a** L. Nott.**

_Gracias a L. Nott, Fiore JW y Nathy22 por comentar._

* * *

**II. El fantasma del pasado**

* * *

Scorpius había pasado un verano placentero tras finalizar segundo curso. Quizá fuera por el tiempo tan agradable, pero inusual en Inglaterra, que había reinado durante la época estival; o por su equipamiento nuevo de _quidditch _(que lucía la marca oficial de los mundiales del año anterior) o por la compañía de sus primos Damien y Dayana durante todo el mes de agosto, debido a que sus tíos, Theodore y Daphne, habían realizado un viaje por el Amazonas.

El resultado es que cuando cruzó el muro del andé se subió en la locomotora de color escarlata, que en ese momento escupía bolas de un humo gris y opaco que pintaban el cielo con formas voluptuosas, se había olvidado por completo de su acérrima enemiga. Le bastó ver una mata de pelo escandalosamente rojo, de acuerdo con su buen criterio en cabelleras, que era estupendo como todo lo demás; para recordar una serie de interminables altercados, durante su curso anterior, que llevaban la misma firma: Lily Potter.

Scorpius jamás pensó que una estúpida broma de novatada pudiera acarrear tales consecuencias, pero la realidad es que la benjamina de los Potter se tomó muy en serio su venganza y no hubo semana en Hogwarts donde ambos no dejaran en claro su incuestionable y mutua animadversión.

—No empezaréis otra vez —dijo Damien viendo como los ojos grises de su amigo, con un brillo de picardía, se fijaban en Lily Potter.

—Mira cómo cotorrea la zanahoria esa —comentó Scorpius con maldad.

Dayana dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, se echó la melena hacia atrás y decidió avanzar, tirando su baúl, sin importar que este pisara los pies de sus acompañantes. Solo se detuvo cuando escuchó el evidente gesto de dolor de su hermano y primo. Se giró sobre sus talones y con una sonrisa que pretendía fingir inocencia, dijo:

—¡Oh, vaya, os he pisado! Lo siento mucho. Yo me marcho a buscar un vagón.

—¿Qué le pasa? —rugió Scorpius, acariciándose la punta del pie.

—Ya sabes, le ha venido la regla —musitó Damien—. Bueno, ¿buscamos sitio?

Scorpius asintió, buscó a tientas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón hasta hallar la varita, y se encaminó por el estrecho corredor. Damien, de vez en cuando, a medida que se iban acercando a las dos figuras que charlaban con normalidad, dedicaba miradas de reojo a su primo. Temía que empezara la guerra antes de que siquiera pisaran el castillo y sus temores tenían fundamento: mirada que apenas parpadeaba, brillo travieso, labios tensos. Scorpius era, para él, que lo conocía desde el comienzo de sus recuerdos, un libro abierto.

—¿Lo ves? —Indicaba Lily, mostrándole a su interlocutora lo que parecía un mechón de su cabello—. ¡Brilla un montón! Además, me ha crecido por lo menos ocho centímetros gracias a esa loción que me dejó mi prima Victoire. Puedo pedirle un poco para ti, tienes el pelo como muerto, ¿ves? Puntas abiertas, lo que yo decía.

—No hace falta, Lily; estoy bien así —dijo la muchacha de cabello rizado y color topo.

—¡Puedes estar mejor! —Aseguró Lily.

—Tú también puedes estar mucho mejor, Potter —intervino Scorpius, quien tenía sus manos colocadas, sospechosamente, tras su espalda.

Lily giró sobre sus talones y le brindó su peor mirada, aquella que reservaba para los personajes más desagradables que se había encontrado en todo su vida: ojos entrecerrados y ceño fruncido, y todo acompañado con un elocuente gesto de asco.

—Vaya, sigues vivo e igual de imbécil —dijo Lily con una pose que ella consideraba muy digna—. ¿Por qué no me sorprendes con algo nuevo?

Nott, acostumbrado a ese intercambio de improperios, decidió mirarse las uñas mientras que la amiga de Lily dio unas pasos hacia atrás y centró sus pequeños ojos en la escena, expectante por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Quizá te sorprenda con algo nuevo, Potter. Y creo que todo Hogwarts me lo agradecerá.

—¿Qué te van a agradecer? —Preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

—El no tener que escuchar más tu chillona y horrible voz. ¡_Silencius_!

Cuando la joven Potter fue a hablar, era demasiado tarde. De su boca no salió ningún sonido. La pobre se llevó las manos al cuello y sus ojos se abrieron hasta límites insospechados. Scorpius estalló en una risa que ese año parecía más grave que la anterior. Nott no pudo reprimir un gesto divertido al ver la mueca de horror de la pequeña Potter, que gesticulaba de forma exagerada.

—Vienen Potter y Weasley —señaló Damien, quien podía distinguir las cabelleras castaña y rubia que se aproximaban desde el final del corredor.

Efectivamente, James Potter y Louis Weasley, mucho más crecidos que el año anterior, se dirigían a la escena donde Lily realizaba ridículos aspavientos. Malfoy decidió que era hora de irse, porque no le apetecía para nada tener que intercambiar palabras con esos dos mensos de Gryffindor. Ya había realizado su buena acción del día y se sentía satisfecho por ello. De esta forma, tanto Malfoy como Nott no estaban en la escena del crimen cuando una voz tímida, que pertenecía a la gran amiga de Lily, les acusó frente a su hermano mayor y primo.

—¿Sabes qué? —Comentó de forma distraída Scorpius, mientras corría la puerta que les daría paso al vagón donde estaba su prima—. Me comienzan a aburrir estas estúpidas bromas con la zanahoria de Potter.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Dayana con cinismo, sin levantar la vista del libro que leía—. Empiezas a madurar.

—Me parto contigo, primita —comentó Malfoy, que ya había tomado asiento y miraba a través de la ventana a las familias que despedían a sus hijos. No lograba ubicar a sus padres—. Es muy divertido meterse con ella porque es muy niña, pero también aburre y me resta tiempo para otras cosas.

—Y no olvides mencionar que tiene una familia de gorilas —añadió Dayana.

—Sabes que se vengará por lo de hoy —intervino Damien—. Si estás cansado de sus chiquilladas, ha sido muy estúpido por tu parte seguirle el juego. Siempre se venga.

—Tienes razón —concedió Scorpius—. Esta vez no le seguiré el juego, tengo otros planes para este año.

Scorpius se acomodó contra el rincón y, extendiendo las piernas en el asiento delantero, se sumió en reflexiones.

oOoOoOo

—¡Hacen tan buena pareja! —suspiró Lily, con ojos soñadores.

Rose asintió, mientras que Albus y Hugo siguieron dando buena parte del delicioso pastel de calabaza. Era 31 de diciembre, hora del desayuno, y parecía que todo Hogwarts había bajado a desayunar poniéndose de acuerdo vía lechuzas. La decoración era ostentosa y de colores llamativos, impregnando cada rincón con una tonalidad de la que antes carecía. Las fuentes de las cuatro largas mesas estaban repletas de los manjares más deliciosos.

—Quiero que se casen pronto —añadió James, con la boca llena. Cuando vio que su hermana pequeña se disponía a abrir la boca, decidió cortarla—. Es por el banquete, cursi. Imagina toda la comida que habrá.

—¡Solo piensas en comida! —le reprochó Lily, quien solo pensaba en el vestido de novia que luciría su prima Victoire si se casaba con Teddy.

—No, eso es mentira —negó James, en tono serio pero fingido—. También pienso en las primas que nos presentará Louis.

—Capullo —musitó el rubio, dándole un suave golpe en la barriga.

—¿Lo harás, no? Esa prima tuya de Normandía, Jacqueline creo que se llamaba, ya tiene que estar bien buenorra.

—¡James, eres un guarro! —Chilló Lily, quien, por alguna extraña razón, sentía siempre como una punzada de molestia cada vez que su hermano mayor (porque Albus, gracias a Merlín, aún no había manifestado ninguna preferencia por chicas) decía algún comentario que diera a entender que estaba interesado en alguien del género femenino.

James hizo caso omiso de la opinión de su hermana y le susurró algo al oído a su primo Louis, que rió de forma escandalosa. Rose, por su parte, seguía ensimismada en el artículo del profeta que estaba leyendo sobre el descubrimiento de unas runas antiguas. Lily decidió que ya había comido más que suficiente, por lo que le dijo a su buena amiga Mary Montgomery que quería dar una vuelta por los pasillos del castillo.

Mary decidió quedarse, argumentando que aún no había probado el pastel de calabaza que presidía la mesa; y Lily no comprendió cómo pudo preferir la compañía de su primo Hugo y el aburrido y callado de Christian Blunt, que a todas luces, seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella, antes que la suya. Sin embargo, decidió respetar su decisión y pasear sola, aunque el estar sola demasiado tiempo era algo que no llevaba muy bien.

No le bastó ni diez minutos para comenzar a aburrirse. Había visto los impresionantes cuadros del quinto pasillo, que habían adquirido la decoración reinante en el castillo como suya propia; las cientos de calabazas que descansaban en los pies de las relucientes armaduras y hasta visitó la sala de los trofeos, que lucía más espectacular que nunca.

Cuando salía de contemplar el premio por servicios especiales al colegio que había recibido su padre, escuchó unas voces que llamaron su atención. Agudizó todos sus sentidos y averiguó el lugar de dónde procedían. Un poco cotilla y bastante aburrida por su paseo monótono, decidió que era un buen momento para dar rienda suelta a toda su curiosidad e indagar un poco.

Lily se acercó al final del pasillo teniendo especial cuidado de que sus pisadas no delataran su presencia. Se aproximó hasta el muro, como si pretendiera fundirse con él, y de forma sigilosa, avanzó la cabeza con el objetivo de contemplar la escena. Quiso darse la vuelta cuando vio ese perfil tan conocido, pero estaba segura de que su marcha atrás la delataría; así que decidió escudriñar con la mirada la acompañante del rubio.

No la conocía, por lo que supuso que sería del curso de Malfoy y, evidentemente, no era su prima Nott. Tenía el pelo largo, liso y de un castaño bastante feo, en opinión de Lily. Tampoco le pareció excesivamente bonita de cara, aunque podía reconocerle un cuerpo bastante llamativo.

"Solo porque tiene esas tetorras" pensó Lily, de forma inconsciente. Luego se percató de que a ella poco podía importarle si la chica, de dudoso gusto para estar con la persona más desagradable de todo Hogwarts, tenía más o menos pecho. Sin embargo, la joven Potter no pudo evitar mirarse hacia abajo para constatar, una vez más, que seguía más plana que el tablero de ajedrez de su tío Ron. La pobre, fastidiada porque su crecimiento parecía demorarse, resopló con fastidio.

—Entonces, nos vemos en la sala —dijo la chica, que tenía una voz de pito impresionante, según pudo constatar Lily.

También se dio cuenta de que sonreía de forma estúpida. Aunque le llamó más la atención la forma en que Malfoy la miraba porque nunca lo había visto fijarse en alguien así. Contemplando la expresión serena y tranquila de Scorpius, no se percató de que este se dirigía hacia ella y fue demasiado tarde cuando el Slytherin giró la esquina. Ya no podía fingir, aunque lo intentaría.

Lily, bastante avergonzada, se agachó en el suelo como si buscara algo. Así, pensó la pequeña, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: por un lado, escondía su vergüenza, que había decidido traicionarla en forma de unas mejillas considerablemente rojas; y por otra parte, fingía que no estaba espiándolo, sino buscando cualquier objeto que se le pudiera haber caído.

—Aquí estás —comentó Lily, con inocencia, para dar veracidad a su lamentable actuación. Porque hasta ella sabía que era lamentable, cosa que conseguía abochornarla aún más.

Cuando Lily consideró que había recuperado el color normal en su rostro, se incorporó poco a poco. La visión de un cínico Malfoy, con la ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no le ayudó a mantener la compostura. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que lo espiaba?

—¿Sabes qué pienso, Potter? De vieja tienes que ser repugnante. Lo digo por lo cotilla que eres y lo gorda que te pondrás, teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos meses has hecho más culo que tetas.

Lily no pudo contenerse. No entendía cómo el estúpido ese siempre se metía con ella y ponía en duda su incuestionable belleza.

—No estaba cotilleando nada, se me ha caído una cosa y tuve la desgracia de verte babear por la tetuda esa.

El hecho de que Scorpius utilizara su clásica sonrisa ufana, muy desagradable, por cierto, la puso aún más nerviosa, porque si algo odiaba Lily Potter era mentir. No mentía nunca y no se le daba bien. A ella le gustaba ser sincera y transparente, y consideraba que todo el mundo debía ser como ella. Por eso, el estar frente a Malfoy y tener que mentir para salvaguardar su orgullo, era una situación bastante incómoda e inusual.

—Dime, Potter —dijo Scorpius con un tono de voz raro, en opinión de Lily, mientras se acercaba a ella más de la cuenta, hasta ponerla bastante nerviosa—. ¿Te gusto, verdad?

Lily estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, pero no para eso. ¿Gustarle? Jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad ni lo pensaría. ¡Si era la persona más desagradable y tonta que había tenido la desgracia de conocer en toda su vida! Lo miró de arriba abajo y estalló en una risa estridente y sonora. Rió hasta que las lágrimas se le saltaron y produjeron la perplejidad en Scorpius, que se esperaba otra reacción, como nerviosismo o que le insultara bastante ofendida.

—Qué patético eres, Malfoy —consiguió, finalmente, articular Lily mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me espiabas? Creo que el título de patética te viene a ti mejor. Aunque siento destrozarte el corazón, pero jamás tendría nada con una zanahoria insoportable y fea como tú.

La sonrisa de Lily despareció de su rostro, que comenzó a ponerse rojo por causas muy diferentes a la vergüenza: la ira y el coraje. No soportaba que el idiota de Malfoy, estúpido entre estúpidos, le insultara por su físico insinuándole que era fea. ¡No lo soportaba! Quizá eso y lo incómodo del momento propició que de su boca salieran unas palabras que jamás hubiera dicho y, mucho menos, pensaba.

—Pues, ¿sabes? Yo jamás saldría con el hijo de un asqueroso mortífago.

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca, como si así pudiera evitar lo que acababa de decir. Observó, bastante avergonzada por su comentario, la reacción del Slytherin. Scorpius parpadeó dos veces seguidas, encajando el golpe, y todo asomo de hilaridad desapareció de su rostro. A Lily se le antojaron más duras sus facciones, y los ojos, antes de un gris claro, le parecieron oscuros, como una tarde de tormenta. El silencio que siguió a su frase fue cargante y tenso. Si agudizara el oído podría escuchar los ecos de voces que se colaban por las ventanas desde el patio, varios pisos abajo. No sabía qué decir porque la frialdad de Malfoy la paralizaba.

—Yo… no quería…

Pero Malfoy no la escuchó. Ni siquiera la miró. Pasó por su lado y desapareció del pasillo. Lily se quedó paralizada, sintiéndose tonta. Sabía que no tendría que haberle dicho eso y se sentía aún peor al constatar que, evidentemente, su comentario le había herido. Malfoy nunca se quedaba sin palabras. Finalmente, decidió ponerse en camino y pasar el día en la torre de Gryffindor, quizá en su cuarto donde no la molestaran. Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, porque si bien a ella le encanta tener a los padres que tenía y no le molestaba que la conocieran por "la hija de Harry Potter", porque estaba muy orgullosa de ello y tenía motivos; sabía que se sentiría mal si sus padres hubieran pertenecido a los que apoyaban a Voldemort y la gente la juzgara por ello.

Cuando Lily se introdujo en su cama y se abrazó a la almohada, se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, un poco miserable.

oOoOoOo

Scorpius entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, bastante ofuscado. Meterse con Potter siempre le había producido grandes momentos de diversión, porque la joven tenía un carácter bastante explosivo y era, al fin y al cabo, una mimada. Pero si algo enturbiaba a Scorpius es el pasado oscuro de su familia. Él sabía, porque tenía casi catorce años, las razones por las que su padre tenía esa fea marca en su antebrazo izquierdo y solo podía sentir lástima por él. Sin embargo, no podía sentir lo mismo hacia el que fue su abuelo. Aunque sus padres hubieran intentado edulcorarle la verdad, él había investigado y sabía que su abuelo, junto a la tía de su padre y algunos más, estuvo siempre en el círculo más próximo de Voldemort.

No podía negar que el comentario de la mimada de Potter le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría, aunque no fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba en el colegio. Odiaba tener que demostrar al mundo entero que él no era un pasado que no vivió. Que su apellido no debía ser muestra de repugnancia al igual que el apellido Potter, y es evidente, no tenía por qué ser motivo de admiración cuando lo portaban personas como una niñata creída, cotilla y mimada.

Si antes Lily Potter conseguía hacerle gracia, ahora le repugnaba. Podía tolerar que fuera una niña consentida y vanidosa, ya que solo contaba con doce años y había crecido con el mundo a sus pies; pero no podía tolerar que lo juzgara por algo que no había vivido ni elegido. Ni de ella ni de nadie, aunque Scorpius no sabía por qué esta vez ese comentario sobre el pasado de su familia había conseguido descolocarlo y herirlo tanto.

Finalmente, decidió zanjar el tema con la razón más lógica: no se lo esperaba de esa niñata en ese momento en concreto, aunque siempre sospechó que lo miraría con el prisma de los prejuicios, como la mayoría de los hipócritas que vivían entre los muros de ese castillo.

oOoOoOo

—¡170 a 120! Slytherin va ganando.

Lily giró bruscamente sobre su escoba para seguir muy de cerca al buscador de Slytherin. Ese día se sentía estúpida y pesada, incapaz de mantener la atención en las jugadas del partido y mucho menos de localizar a la escurridiza _snitch_. De vez en cuando, observaba cómo la figura rápida de Scorpius Malfoy atrapaba la _quaffle_ y anotaba para su equipo; otras veces, su hermano James conseguía parar los disparos de los Slytherin.

Pero ya llevaban casi una hora de partido y Lily podía sentir todos los ojos de las gradas, como aguijones, clavados en ella y el buscador verde y plata. Ellos, atrapando la _snitch_, decidirán hacia qué equipo se decantaba la victoria. Y Lily se sentía mal por no poder dar el máximo de ella misma, sabía que todo su estado de malestar era consecuencia de los remordimientos por haber dicho algo que en realidad no pensaba, solo con el objetivo de herir a su adversario de la misma forma que él lo había hecho.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no fue consciente de que la snitch había aparecido revoloteando en el aro izquierdo de la portería de Gryffindor hasta que su hermano James le gritó, pero entonces ya fue demasiado tarde. El buscador de Slytherin no había tenido ningún descuido y, en menos de cinco segundos, apresaba la dorada pelota entre su mano, proclamando la victoria del equipo de las serpientes. Las gradas de Slytherin rugieron en un mar de satisfacción, mientras todos los jugadores descendían al suelo y tomaban tierra. Lily se senstía avergonzada por su actuación y no quería mirar a nadie a la cara.

Notó que sus compañeros de equipo estaban cabreados. Albus, siempre atento, le pasó la mano por la espalda y le consoló con un "no pasa nada, Lily", mientras que James prefirió tirar los guantes al césped y alejarse a los vestuarios. Lily cogió su escoba con desidia, cuando escuchó a uno de los golpeadores de su equipo soltar una sarta de bravuconerías, coger su bata y golpear una _bludger _dirigiéndola a un integrante del equipo contrario.

Scorpius Malfoy cayó doblado al suelo, sujetándose con la mano ilesa lo que parecía el brazo donde la _bludger_ había colisionado. Varios jugadores del equipo de Slytherin se enfrentaron al golpeador de Gryffindor y finalmente el árbitro tuvo que intervenir, mandando a Malfoy a la enfermería y llevándose al golpeador de Gryffindor para que el jefe de su casa le pusiera el castigo adecuado por tal lamentable actuación.

Lily apenas comió, pensando sobre lo que había planeado hacer. Sabía que cuanto pidiera perdón se sentiría muchísimo mejor con ella misma, pues su padre siempre le había enseñado a saber reconocer cuando se equivocaba. Si continuaba con su vida con normalidad, por estúpido que pudiera parecer a cualquier otra persona, nunca encontraría la tranquilidad en su interior. Y Lily Potter odiaba sentirse miserable, así que tras engullir el último trozo de pollo, se puso en pie y tomó el camino hacia la enfermería, donde suponía que descansaría el herido Malfoy.

Había intentado darle forma a un discurso que resumiera de forma convincente que ella no pensaba así de él, que le daba igual que su padre hubiera sido un mortífago y que simplemente dijo eso porque se sintió atacada. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la enfermería y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba el Slytherin, no tuvo la bienvenida que esperaba.

—¿Qué quieres?

Lily flaqueó en sus intenciones, pero finalmente siguió adelante, armándose de valor y comiéndose un poco de su orgullo. Fijó la vista en las impolutas sábanas blancas y después en el brazo vendado, hasta mirarlo a los ojos. Dudó si preguntarle cómo estaba, pero su gesto de desdén y frialdad sellaron la pregunta en sus labios. Tragó saliva y decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano.

—Lo que dije el otro día sobre tu padre y tú…

—¿Que nunca saldrías con el hijo de un mortífago? —Recitó Scorpius, con una sonrisa carente de calidez—. Simplemente te ayudo a recordar. ¿Crees que me afecta lo que tú me puedas decir? Siento desilusionarte si querías darme una palmadita en la espalda y sonarme los mocos, pero me importa muy poco lo que tú o cien como tú podáis decir.

Lily tragó saliva y contó hasta diez en su mente, mordiéndose la lengua para no dar rienda suelta a su genio y decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas. Pero ella se sentía mal porque no pensaba eso. Es cierto que jamás saldría con él pero sus razones eran bien distintas. No supo qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta y jugando, disimuladamente, con el dobladillo de la sabana entres sus dedos.

—Ya te puedes largar —dijo Scorpius, irritado por su presencia.

La joven Potter tomó aire y se giró dispuesta a marcharse. Antes de abandonar la enfermería, se armó de valor y decidió que lo correcto era acabar con lo que vino a hacer porque ella siempre realizaba sus cometidos religiosamente.

—Me da igual que no quieras escucharme, Malfoy. Lo que dije no lo pienso, puedes creerlo o no, a mí también me importa un pepino lo que pienses; pero si no me gustas ni me gustarás no es por quién fue tu padre ni nadie de tu familia, sino por quién eres tú, el estúpido más grande de los estúpidos —concluyó Lily de forma pizpireta, recuperando su aplomo—. Y por cierto, que te recuperes pronto. Adiós.

Justo en la puerta, se cruzó con un sorprendido Damien Nott, que la miró hasta que giró al final del pasillo y desapareció.

—¿Qué hacía Potter aquí? ¿Qué quería?

Scorpius resopló con fastidio y le explicó a su primo su altercado. Finalmente, le dijo que había venido a disculparse, para su sorpresa, cosa que no reconocería.

—Parece que no es tan inmadura como dices, ¿no? Es una orgullosa y se ha disculpado —comentó Damien.

Malfoy se giró sobre su cama y sintió una sensación desagradable en su estómago. Él siempre se había visto más maduro que Potter, a la que consideraba una niñata poco más que mimada y hueca. Ahora, la niña le había sorprendido con una disculpa que no esperaba y había sido él el inmaduro porque en el fondo, es cierto que le hirió.

Esa noche, mientras descansaba en la enfermería, decidió pasar página y no dejarse afectar por nimiedades. A partir de entonces, volvería a actuar con normalidad, y evitaría cualquier contacto con la presumida de Potter.

O eso creía.

* * *

¿Me he adelantado varios días? Pues sí... Pero es que quiero llegar al capítulo cuatro que fue el que más me gustó escribir xDD

Bueno, el tercero lo publicaré en unos cinco días porque he borrado una parte y tengo que revisarlo mejor.

Espero que os haya entretenido, aunque sea un capítulo de transición (tienen que crecer algo más, veo a Lily muy pequeña aún). Siempre podéis comentarme vuestras impresiones por review (cosa que agradezco mucho).

¡Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Venetrix Black**.


	3. De elefantes y demás cucadas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible Veraniego** (2013) del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **Se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a** L. Nott.**

**Nota de autora:** ¡Perdón, perdón! Tenía que haberlo subido hacía unos días, pero ¡me he olvidado por completo! Me acabo de acordar en la cama y me he levantado para publicarlo. Quería revisarlo, pero solo me ha dado tiempo a una lectura rápida. Debo decir que este capítulo creo que es el "más adolescente" de todos. Han llegado a una edad crítica, entre la niñez y la plena adolescencia; y hay cosas que ni saben. Es muy adolescente por eso de quién te gusta, que si este es guapo y tal; muy típico en la edad. Y porque el punto de inflexión ya viene en el capítulo siguiente, que marcará un antes y después en esa relación de "yo te pico, tú me picas; y bromas tontas", que es más de niños. Por eso, se debe entender como un mero capítulo de transición.

_Gracias a **damcastillo, Cri Ever, L. Nott, Nathy22, alissa-2012, Kaoruko Hina, Luciana, Fiore JW** y** Claryssa Malfoy** por sus reviews._

* * *

—Odio San Valentín.

Scorpius cerró su libro de Pociones de cuarto curso y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba en la biblioteca, rodeado de estanterías repletas de libros voluminosos y con portadas de lo más variopintas. Además de la compañía, lógica por otra parte, de centenares de tomos; ese día había una gran conglomeración de grupitos de chicas que no hacían más que murmurar y reír mientras miraban a los chicos de forma coqueta. Damian, a su lado, se llevó la mano al cabello con desesperación y arrojó su pluma, embadurnada de tinta negra, sobre su redacción para la clase de Historia de la Magia.

—¿Por qué no se van a hablar a otro lado? —susurró Damian, mirando a su alrededor con hastío y un poco de miedo al ver que una chica que le doblaba en tamaño le hacía ojitos.

—Las echaría a patadas —añadió Scorpius dedicándoles una mirada llena de aberración, aunque no produjo el efecto que deseaba.

—Creo que en el desayuno les dan a todas alguna especie de poción para ponerlas tan… pavas —comentó Damian.

—No entiendo que a alguien le pueda gustar esto.

Damien simplemente asintió. Cerca de ellos había un grupito de niñas, porque a todas luces no superaban los trece años, que no dejaban de cuchichear y reírse. Pero si recorría la zona de la biblioteca donde se hallaban, era normal encontrarse a chicas risueñas mirando en dirección de cualquier chico —y parecía que ellos eran los únicos que estaban allí—, esperando que con un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa, les regalaran las tan preciadas rosas que se repartían ese día en el colegio.

Scorpius barrió la biblioteca con una mirada gélida y se detuvo en una mata de pelo rojo. Y bastante despeinado, según su opinión. Era la única chica que parecía ausente del revuelo que suponía el día de San Valentín. Al contrario, estaba enfrascada en un volumen escandalosamente grueso y parecía no darse cuenta del zumbido molesto que inundaba toda la estancia.

—Weasley es la única chica que parece indiferente. Aparte de Dayana, claro está; pero ambos sabemos que Dayana es un poco machorra —matizó Scorpius clavando su vista en el rostro de Weasley.

—Antes recibió una rosa —dijo Damian, quien en ese momento intentaba buscar alguna información en su manual sobre historia—. No le hizo caso.

—No me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí —comentó Scorpius, mientras estiraba las manos y se ponía en pie—. La verdad es que es bastante guapa, ¿no crees?

—¿Rose? —Preguntó Damian—. ¿Es que te gusta?

Scorpius rompió en una risa que hizo que algunas chicas lo señalaran y sonrieran, como si fueran cómplices de algún coqueteo intencionado por parte del Slytherin. Esto hizo que Malfoy recuperara su apatía y se colgó la mochila en el hombro.

—Solo digo que es guapa, ¿vamos al comedor o te quedas en este corral de pavas?

oOoOoOo

Lily Potter salió del aula hecha un basilisco. Con un par de manotazos, logró pasar entre la aglomeración de alumnos de primero que esperaban para entrar en el aula de Tranformaciones. Ni el montón de rosas —con sus respectivas notas, toda una delicia para su vanidad— conseguían quitarle el mal sabor de boca de la clase a la que acababa de asistir. Hacia el final del pasillo, su amiga Mary consiguió alcanzarla.

—¡Lily!

—¡Mary, odio Transformaciones! ¡Y odio a ese maldito erizo! ¡No había manera de transformarlo en nada y el profesor me ha avergonzado!

Cuando acabó de chillar su perorata, se detuvo para tomar aire y se retiró algunos mechones del cabello del rostro. Las mejillas estaban encendidas por la emoción del momento y su pecho subía y bajaba, con rapidez, por debajo de la túnica.

—Solo necesitas algo más de práctica…

—¡No me sirve con algo más! —Aulló Lily—. Tú no lo entiendes, pero es muy difícil ser yo. ¡Todos esperan que sea brillante! Y se me da fatal Transformaciones… ¡Ay, Mary! Ser hija de héroes es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

La joven pelirroja se llevó una mano a la frente, en un gesto exageradamente dramático, y tomó aire como si no quedara oxígeno en todo el castillo. Mary Montgomery, quien estaba acostumbrada a su carácter explosivo, decidió que no era momento para seguir con la dichosa transformación del erizo e incluso lamentó haberlo conseguido ella a la primera vez.

—Bueno, no pienses en eso —intentó consolarla. Tras dar algunos pasos y ver que las facciones de Lily continuaban apesadumbradas, intentó cambiar de tema—. ¡Mira cuántas rosas te han enviado!

Lily se detuvo y aspiró el aroma embriagador de lo que bien podría haber pasado por un gran ramo. En lo que llevaba de mañana, había recibido once rosas y siete cartas que si bien alababan cosas que ella ya sabía ciertas —su extraordinaria belleza, por ejemplo—, habían conseguido subirla hasta una nube.

—Adoro San Valentín —dijo finalmente Potter, recuperando su usual buen humor.

Sus ojos castaños se iluminaron al ver en el vestíbulo, charlando cordialmente con sus amigos, al capitán de _quidditch_ del equipo de Ravenclaw. Alexander Hitchens.

—¡Ahí está tu príncipe! —Le susurró a Mary, dándole un codazo en el vientre.

—Ahora no, por favor, Lily, me muero de vergüenza —imploró Mary, al ver que su amiga se disponía a ejecutar el plan.

Lily, como era normal y frecuente, hizo oídos sordos de sus palabras y decidió pasar a la acción. Con un movimiento rápido, característico en ella, sacó la rosa y la carta que Mary había preparado la noche anterior —gracias a su inestimable ayuda y buen consejo, por cierto—, se las entregó a su compañera y le dio un empujoncito hacia delante.

—Venga, es hora de que se lo des.

—¡No puedo, Lily! —Exclamó Mary, quien había adquirido el color de las calabazas en Halloween y parecía a punto de desmayarse—. Te lo digo en serio, por favor.

—¡Pero así nunca sabrá que le gustas, tonta! —Protestó Lily, que no entendía la actitud de su amiga.

Ella estaba deseando que le gustara alguno de sus admiradores para así tener a quién enviarle una rosa y una de esas maravillosas cartas, pero tras evaluarlos a todos, no consiguió sentir lo que se suponía que debía sentir; algo que la entristeció durante unos minutos. Toda la tristeza se fue cuando recibió la primera rosa de la mañana.

—¿Quieres que se la meta en la mochila sin que se dé cuenta? —Preguntó Lily, haciéndose a un lado para que su primo Hugo y Christian pasaran.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—¡Claro que sí! Por algo eres mi mejor amiga. Dámela, cuando vayamos a entrar al Gran Comedor, la dejaré caer en su mochila sin que se dé cuenta —explicó Lily, muy ufana por su plan.

A Mary le temblaron las manos cuando le dio el obsequio de su declaración a Lily, agradecida porque se propusiera voluntaria para tan vergonzosa tarea. Lily agarró la rosa y la carta con gran decisión y no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio el gesto de fastidio de Christian Blunt.

—¿Has visto a Christian? ¡Se ve tan celoso! —Indicó Lily a Mary, quien no se había fijado en la presencia de sus compañeros de clase.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Piensa que quiero darle esto a otro chico, ¡y se le nota celoso! Tendrías que haber visto cómo me miró… ¡Creo que mis admiradores me matarían si me vieran dejar esta rosa a Hitchens!

Mary sonrió tímidamente ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. Las jóvenes se acercaron poco a poco, hablando con toda la naturalidad que podían, que en el caso de Montgomery era poca o nada. Lily estaba a punto de introducir la rosa, junto a la carta, en la mochila del capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, cuando una mano que había aparecido de la nada se apoderó de ella.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Lily dio un pequeño saltó y quiso gritar de furia cuando reconoció el tono de la voz más desagradable que jamás se había escuchado en todo Hogwarts. Dio gracias a que Alexander, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hubiera decidido entrar al Gran Comedor en ese mismo instante porque no habría superado la humillación de verse descubierta entregándole una rosa… ¡cuando ella solo quería ayudar a su amiga!

—¡Eso no te pertenece, Malfoy!

—Creo que sí —dijo Scorpius agitando la carta para que la viera—. ¿Estás enamorada, Potter? ¿Estás suplicando por un novio?

Lily arrojó su mochila al suelo y sacó todas las rosas —que se encontraban un poco aplastadas y con menos pétalos de lo que les correspondería— delante de la vista de Malfoy y su primo.

—¿Ves esto, Malfoy? ¡Todo son de admiradores! ¿Crees que tengo que suplicar por un novio? ¡Qué ridículo! Solo tengo que mover los dedos así —Lily hizo un chasquido con los dedos— y tengo al chico que quiera lamiéndome los pies.

Malfoy dejó de sonreír para observar con todo lujo de detalles al personaje que tenía delante. Cuando ingresó al vestíbulo y vio la escena en la que Potter intentaba dejar caer una carta en la mochila del chico de Ravenclaw, Scorpius solo pensó en que sería una ocasión divertida para ponerla un poco en evidencia. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza llegar hasta la humillación; pero al verla frente a él, tan erguida y presuntuosa, notó que algo en su interior rugía con fuerza. Indudablemente, había algo en la actitud de Gryffindor que siempre le empujaba a ponerla un poco en su lugar.

—Entonces, puesto que estás tan solicitada, no te importará que comparta el contenido de tan solemne declaración para tu Elegido, ¿no?

Scorpius, sin dejar de mirarla, rasgó el sobre y sacó la carta. Damian se llevó la mano a la cabeza, un poco cansado por toda la situación; aunque esa vez estaba de acuerdo con su primo. La pequeña Potter era tan presumida que daba grima.

—¡Yo no he…!

Pero Lily se detuvo al ver cómo su amiga le imploraba con la mirada que no la delatara. Se tragó sus palabras y elevó el cuello, como si así pudiera conservar su orgullo ante la escena que, sin duda, ocurriría ante sus narices. Maldijo para sus adentros al comprobar que al menos cinco estudiantes parecían atentos a que Malfoy comenzara a leer el contenido de la carta.

—_Eres hermoso, Alexander, como generoso_ —Scorpius se detuvo y leyó la línea dos veces, provocando la risa entre el coro que los rodeaba—. Cuidado con el recurso literario que domina Potter. Hermoso y generoso, me quito el sombrero. ¿Quieres que siga? Creo que viene lo mejor.

Scorpius carraspeó y, adrede, se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio para crear expectación y disfrutar del panorama. Lily, la perfecta Lily, no podía camuflar su vergüenza, que se había mostrado en forma de unas mejillas bastante escarlatas. Cuando Malfoy creyó que había ocasionado el efecto adecuado, volvió a la lectura.

—_Eres tan hermoso, Alexander, como generoso. Quisiera que miraras en mi alma y vieras en mi mirada, que con solo una de tus palabras, sería tuya encantada_.

Nada más acabar la entonación de tan magníficos versos, todos los presentes estallaron en una risa tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de algunos estudiantes que comían en el Gran Comedor. Damian no pudo evitar reírse, pese a que Lily estaba profundamente abochornada por la escena de la cual era el centro de atención. Por primera vez en su vida, lamentó ser el objeto de todas las miradas.

—Lo tuyo se llama talento, Potter.

Lily avanzó dos pasos, con los puños fuertemente apretados a consecuencia de la ira, le quitó la carta de un puñado y lo empujó, provocando que Malfoy chocara contra el pecho de su primo.

—¿Y sabes qué eres tú, Malfoy? ¡Un capullo!

Mary se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga; y la siguió hasta salir a las afueras del castillo. Lily parecía tremendamente enfadada a la par que abochornada, lo podía notar en el tono de su piel y en el brillo de su mirada.

—Muchísimas gracias, Lily, eres una gran amiga —dijo Mary, a modo de disculpa.

Lily cerró los ojos fuertemente y respiró profundo varias veces, cuando los abrió, parecían haber vuelto a su estado normal. Miró a Mary con ternura y le sonrió, intentando fingir que nada de lo que había pasado en el vestíbulo le había logrado minar su ánimo.

—No es nada, para eso estamos las amigas.

Mary se sintió profundamente agradecida de haberla conocido, porque pese a sus defectos; no era la primera vez que veía a Lily sacrificarse por la gente que quería. Y mucho menos si era delante de Malfoy, a quien aborrecía.

oOoOoOo

—Tenías que haber visto su cara, hermanita —dijo Damien mientras se servía menestra de verduras de la fuente más próxima.

Dayana asintió mientras bebía de su copa y no dejaba de mirar, con evidente repugnancia, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Había escuchado con todo lujo de detalle el relato de la patética carta de amor que _Miss_ Potter había escrito. Hasta sintió ganas de felicitar a Scorpius por ponerle los pies en la tierra a esa ridícula niña consentida y creída, pero se contuvo.

—No pensaba leer esa basura —dijo Scorpius—, pero entonces dijo esa tontería de que tendría a cualquiera que quisiera… ¡Ni que fuera tan guapa! Con lo insoportable que es, me extrañaría que cualquier tío la aguantara más de dos horas seguidas…

—Así son todos en esa familia —comentó Dayana, indicándoles con un gesto de cabeza que miraran a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde James Potter y Louies Weasley parecían pavonearse en medio de una multitud de chicas.

Scorpius encontró la escena muy ridícula y decidió que el puré de patatas tenía más importancia. No le quedaba ninguna duda: San Valentín era el peor día de todo el año, por descontado.

—Ese Weasley es el peor —continuó Dayana—. Se cree que las tiene haciendo cola por él…

—Es que eso parece —dijo Damien, quien solía verlo rodeado de grupitos de chicas que reían más de la cuenta y hablaban con voz de pito.

—Todos en esa familia son igual de detestables —concluyó Dayana, volviendo a centrar su atención en su plato de comida.

—No todos —se atrevió a decir Damien.

Scorpius no quiso entrar en el debate de sus primos sobre la familia Weasley. Poco o nada le importaba a él, pero mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca no podía quitarse de encima una sensación amarga que había sentido desde que pisó el vestíbulo. Esta parecía haberse acentuado cuando leyó la carta estúpida de Potter en voz alta, y lo más enigmático de todo es que no sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma tan extraña. Nada tenía sentido.

oOoOoOo

Tercero estaba resultando un curso de lo más interesante en opinión de Lily Potter. El conocimiento más exhaustivo de las asignaturas clásicas más la inclusión de otras nuevas, que le parecían interesantes, le estaba aportando un conocimiento bastante amplio que le permitiría pasar sus exámenes con buenas notas, como acostumbraba; aunque en algunas materias le costara más que en otras.

Por eso, ese sábado había decidido pasar la mañana bajo el gran roble que les garantizaría una sombra envidiable en la ladera del castillo. Rose y Mary eran quienes le acompañaban en esa mañana soleada, que apuntaba ser un día tranquilo y relajante. Lily les habló, muy orgullosa, de sus buenas calificaciones en Pociones, ya que el profesor la había felicitado en numerosas ocasiones comparándola con su hermano James, que era un genio en dicha asignatura.

Toda su paz interior y exterior se vio, de pronto y de forma cruel, interrumpida por los comentarios y risitas de un grupo de chicas que, sentadas sobre el césped, no dejaban de cotorrear a escasos metros de ellas. El problema no era que cotillearan, cosa que a Lily le encanta y fascinaba porque quería saberlo todo de todos, sino el objeto de sus risitas tontas. En la orilla del lago estaba Scorpius Malfoy, sentado con una pierna arqueada y tirando piedrecitas al agua. Y lo peor es que las cabezas huecas de al lado no paraban de comentar lo "guapo" que les parecía Malfoy. Eso fue demasiado para Lily.

—¿Guapo? —Chilló patidifusa por semejante declaración—. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad degenerativa tienen esas en la vista? ¡Miradlo, no es guapo!

La joven Potter señaló hacia la orilla, donde Malfoy reposaba ignorando el debate que se había originado a su alrededor. Rose y Mary obedecieron a Lily y lo examinaron para concluir, al unísono:

—Sí es guapo.

—¿Qué os pasa? —inquirió Lily, perpleja—. Cualquiera es más guapo. Mis hermanos son mucho más guapos, ¿o lo vais a negar? ¡Incluso ese primo suyo, Nott, es mucho más atractivo que el pelo relamido ese!

—Venga, Lily, no estamos diciendo nada para que te pongas así —comentó Mary.

—Es cierto. Además, si dejas de lado el hecho de que te cae mal, muy mal —matizó Rose al ver que su prima iba a interrumpirle—, puedes ser objetiva. El muchacho es guapo.

Lily quedó consternada y decidió mirar más minuciosamente a Malfoy, a ver si se le había pasado alguna cualidad indispensable para su correcta valoración. Decidió comenzar por la cabeza y se propuso ser lo más objetiva posible. El cabello, debía reconocer, tenía una tonalidad vistosa; aunque el rubio de su primo Louis —que sí era bastante atractivo, no como ese— era mucho más bonito y se veía más sedoso. Los ojos, bueno, Lily debía reconocer que quizá lo más pasable del muchacho fueran sus ojos: grises y de expresión profunda. Lily continuó su inspección hasta llegar a la nariz y boca, tuvo que reconocer que sus facciones eran armoniosas y por buscarle una falta, descubrió que su rostro era un poco afilado.

Continuó con su observación y se detuvo en la espalda. Constató que el estúpido Malfoy que había conocido cuando iba a primero tenía un cuerpo mucho más "tipo escombro" —Lily sonrió para sus adentros ante su magnífica descripción—, pero el que ahora observaba estaba adquiriendo lo que ella denominaba "cuerpo de hombre". Cuando acabó de mirarlo y remirarlo, fue consciente de que su prima y mejor amiga la observaban con la curiosidad pintada en sus rostros.

Lily dio un respingo, se alisó la falda y adquirió su pose más indiferente.

—Bueno, está bien, pero no es para tanto —concluyó Lily incorporándose y recogiendo su mochila—. Me voy, tengo que acabar los deberes de pociones. Nos vemos a la hora de comer.

Cuando subió la ladera hacia el castillo, giró sobre sus talones y centró sus ojos en la figura lejana del Slytherin. ¡Por Merlín, sí que era guapo!

oOoOoOo

Scorpius se puso la túnica, pues esa noche hacía frío, y salió a escondidillas de la sala común de Slytherin. Era consciente de que a esas horas de la noche habría ronda de prefectos así como el conserje, que era un amargado de cuidado. Sin embargo, había quedado con Elissa Bones en el armario de las escobas y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

No es que Elissa fuera la chica más espectacular de todo Hogwarts, ya que Michelle Fairfax o Rose Weasley, por ejemplo, eran mucho más atractivas; pero sabía que tenía cierta facilidad para enrollarse con los chicos y, al fin y al cabo, ninguno buscaba algo más en ese acuerdo tácito. Con mucho cuidado, llegó hasta su destino y solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos. Elissa Bones estaba allí, con su pelo corto y su falda más subida de lo que el uniforme reglamentario exigía.

—Has tardado —le susurró a Scorpius, invitándola a entrar.

Elissa rió tontamente y se entrelazó a su cuello, restregando su nariz contra la de él. Scorpius habría salido corriendo ante semejante gesto, pero decidió que toda recompensa conllevaba un sacrificio.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

Scorpius reflexionó unos minutos antes de responder. Sinceramente, no la echaba de menos pero es cierto que sí tenía ganas de pasar un rato agradable. Astuto como buen Slytherin, decidió bailar al son del agua y antes de que la chica pudiera decir alguna tontería más, la estampó contra la pared y le metió la lengua de forma inexperta y nerviosa. Ocupados en sus menesteres, que consistían en manos que se perdían por blusas, faldas y túnicas, no se percataron de que la puerta quedó ligeramente abierta.

oOoOoOo

Esa semana le tocaba la capa de invisibilidad a Lily y le daba igual que James y Albus le imploraran para que se la dejaran a ellos, a saber por qué estúpidas razones. Lily no lo hizo. Tampoco tenía intención de usarla, porque Mary estaba durmiendo y se había negado a acompañarla, y ella, en verdad, tenía demasiado sueño en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, tuvo que ponérsela y salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda solo para llevarle la contraria a los pesados de sus hermanos. No comprendía por qué se ponían tan pesados y no entendían que era su turno de posesión. Si le tocaba a ella, daba igual que la tuviera en su baúl cubriéndose de polvo o la usara.

Solo llevaba unos minutos recorriendo los oscuros y fríos pasillos cuando comenzó a bostezar de forma exagerada y a aburrirse más que en una convención sobre calderos de peltre. Desde luego, no era para nada divertido cubrirse con una capa que la haría invisible a cualquier ojo para deambular por los pasillos del castillo que conocía de sobra y que no ofrecían ningún atractivo a esas horas de la noche, cuando nadie los cruzaba ni se producían charlas de interés.

Decidió volverse sobre sus talones, tomar el camino de vuelta y meterse en su cama mullida, que la estaría esperando. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, como si algo se hubiera caído. Alarmada e intrigada, porque Lily era cotilla como ella sola, decidió inspeccionar el lugar. A lo lejos vio la puerta de madera vetusta entreabierta y dedujo que seguramente alguna escoba o bote engrasador se había caído de su estante. Justo cuando se iba a marchar, vio lo que parecía una túnica moverse.

Lily se sintió protegida por su invisibilidad y, con la curiosidad característica de los Potter, se acercó para observar mejor. Lo que vio le dio un asco a duras penas controlable. Allí estaba el idiota de Malfoy dándose el lote, de una forma un poco lamentable, con una chica de pelo rubio y corto a la que no conocía. No supo qué le dio más asco, si las lenguas que se buscaban fuera de sus bocas —Lily consideró que eso no era ni un beso— o las manos palpando sus respectivos traseros. Lo que tenía claro era que ella era invisible y le debía una venganza a la oca de Malfoy.

Con mucho tiento, agarró su varita y apuntó hacia el trasero del Slytherin. Aún no había aprendido a usar los hechizos mudos, así que tuvo que conformarse con ejecutar el conjuro con todo el disimulo que pudo. El efecto fue inmediato: los pantalones de Malfoy cayeron al suelo y con otro rápido hechizo, hizo que en estos aparecieran decenas de elefantes de color rosa. El aspecto que mostraba Scorpius era totalmente ridículo y Lily no pudo contener la risa, pese a que eso la delatara un poco. Ver la cara de estupor de Malfoy valía mucho más que su mudo escondite, y observar la reacción de la chica al percatarse de los infantiles calzoncillos de su amante, era la guinda del pastel.

—¿Y eso? —Exclamó la joven, apuntando a la ignominiosa prenda de vestir—. ¿De qué vas, Malfoy? ¡Qué patético!

Lily supo que había sido un golpe en todo el orgullo de Malfoy. Sus mejillas se habían encendido y ni siquiera una palabra había salido de su boca cuando su compañera de juegos abandonó el escobero riéndose y murmurando una serie de expresiones que atentaban contra su virilidad. Tan ensimismada estaba en su momento de felicidad, que no se dio cuenta de que la capa se había deslizado por su hombro hasta mostrar su presencia.

Malfoy se precipitó hacia ella, le arrebató la capa por completo y la introdujo con una fuerza desmedida en el escobero, cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo que la arrojaba contra los estantes.

—¿Qué mierda haces, Potter?

Lily no podía mantenerse seria. No podía porque era realmente imposible mientras viera los feos calzoncillos repletos de elefantitos. Incluso tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que si bien podían ser producto del golpe que se había propinado en la espalda; respondían a la hilaridad del momento.

—¿Piensas hablar o tu subnormalidad te lo impide? —Le espetó Malfoy mientras se subía los pantalones y la fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Es que querías verme la trompa, Potter?

La joven Gryffindor dejó de reír en el momento. No le había hecho gracia ese comentario tan soez y verse, en plena noche, con los pasillos desiertos, en ese pequeño armario donde solo estaba Malfoy —y bastante enfadado— era motivo más que de sobra para alterarse.

—Por favor, no seas tan soez…

—Es que no se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación para la tontería que has hecho. Pero ya me tienes para ti solito, ¿querías eso?

—¡Para nada! O sea, ¡nada de nada! —Chilló Lily, intentando traspasar los muros infranqueables que Malfoy había levantado con sus brazos.

Scorpius aprovechó la oportunidad para sujetarla de la cintura y acercarse al oído, con el objetivo de ponerla nerviosa. Potter, con el tiempo, había llegado a ser como un libro abierto para él. En sus reacciones infantiles, en sus gestos pretenciosos y en su tono de voz había logrado identificar miles de matices. Sabía que le agradaba sentirse bonita, que disfrutaba con la admiración de los demás; pero también sabía identificar los momentos en que, como la niña que era, se sentía vulnerable e indefensa. Y eran esos momentos en los que más disfrutaba.

—¿Sabes? —Le susurró al oído, con toda la intención de cobrarse el daño provocado en sus planes—. Por tu culpa estoy muy caliente…

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Chilló Lily, muy escandalizada, mientras comenzaba a forcejear con más fuerza—. ¡Eres un guarro!

—No te hagas la estrecha, si me has expiado es por algo, Potter. ¿Por qué no pones la solución?

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de asombro. De repente, se sintió muy avergonzada y extremadamente nerviosa. ¿Qué pretendía Malfoy? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera ella? Al observarlo a los ojos, se sintió más desvalida que nunca en toda su vida. Sentía que el sudor recorría las palmas de sus manos y que un frío penetrante calaba hasta sus huesos, haciéndolos temblar. En un movimiento involuntario, se fijó en los labios de Malfoy y se sintió insegura, débil ante su presencia. El hecho de que Scorpius la agarrara tan fuerte, produciéndole incluso daño, había conseguido paralizar todos sus intentos de fuga.

Malfoy se detuvo unos instantes en saborear el nerviosismo de Lily. Dudaba, viéndola tan aturullada, que la Gryffindor hubiera estado alguna vez tan cerca de un hombre. El constatar este hecho, le infló el pecho y le dio una dosis de control sobre la situación. Sin embargo, también sintió como una sensación de bienestar que le hizo encontrar entrañable a la joven. Le encantaba observarla débil, sin palabras… Quizá fuera porque así la veía menos soberbia y era un cambio, evidentemente, agradable. Pero poco a poco, esta agradable sensación se fue desvaneciendo al leer temor en sus ojos castaños. Decidió que su intimidación había acabado, que Potter no era más que una cría que aún no había crecido y determinó que lo mejor era cortar el tema por lo sano.

—Vete, Potter.

Mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo, Lily abandonó el escobero, recogiendo su capa de invisibilidad a la salida, y desapareciendo de la misma forma que había aparecido. Malfoy dio por perdida la noche y maldijo su mala suerte.

oOoOoOo

Lily y Mary habían decidido que lo mejor era aprovechar aquella tarde primaveral para pasear por las afueras de Hogwarts. Todo el paisaje que comenzaba a despertar con la llegada de la estación más floral de todas era realmente espectacular. Los campos se pintaron de un verde chillón, salpicado por colores vistosos en forma de varias flores, y llenando el aire de un aroma embriagador. Tras bordear el campo de _quidditch_ y adentrarse un poco —lo suficiente— en los límites del Bosque Prohibido, ambas amigas buscaron un lugar apacible, cerca de la entrada del colegio donde había varios estudiantes reunidos, para descansar.

—Mary, ¿te has dado cuenta de cómo se pone Christian cuando estoy cerca? ¡Qué lindo, se muere de los nervios! —Exclamó Lily, viendo como el joven se alejaba con su primo hacia el interior del castillo—. Le debo gustar tanto…

Mary jugó con unas briznas de hierba.

—Sí, seguramente le gustes, eres la más guapa de clase.

—¡Sí, ya lo sé! —Declaró Lily con pasmosa sinceridad y poca modestia—. Aunque no entiendo por qué después de estos años no consigue hablarme… Supongo que me ama tanto que no puede articular palabra.

—¿Y a ti te gusta él? —inquirió Mary con bastante curiosidad.

—Pues no —respondió con sinceridad Lily, sin cuestionarse la pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pareces tan contenta?

—Porque me encanta gustarle a la gente —dijo Lily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Le gustas a muchos chicos —reconoció Mary, provocando que su amiga chillara de la emoción y se acercara hacia ella.

—¿A quiénes? —Quiso saber Lily con urgencia, pese a que ya conocía el nombre de unos pocos que habían osado declararse, sin éxito alguno.

—A casi toda la clase. El otro día escuché que Hugo le dijo a Wilkinson que ni se la ocurriera mirarte el culo de nuevo. Además, muchos de cursos más grandes también te miran.

Lily se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped e hizo un ángel, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que su ego, de por sí bastante crecido, sufrió, con esas nuevas revelaciones, el efecto de un buen hechizo _engorgio_.

—¿Crees que debería tener novio ya? —Preguntó Lily, en tono más confidencial.

—¿Es que te gusta alguien? —Preguntó Mary y Lily negó con la cabeza, de forma rotunda—. No creo que debas tener novio por tener, solo si alguien te gusta lo suficiente.

—Me gustaría enamorarme —confesó Lily en tono soñador.

—Quizá te enamores pronto…

El sol comenzó a esconderse detrás de la colina que rompía el cielo, mientras Lily intentaba ponerle cara a un posible amor que le encendiera los sentidos. Solo podía sonreír ante su portentosa imaginación, al desconocer lo que era estar enamorada. Todo en su mente era dulce y armonioso, felicidad y admiración; pero eran más las cosas que desconocía acerca del amor que las que podría imaginar con certeza. Entre ellas, que nadie elegía de quién se enamoraba y que, pese a no reconocer los primeros síntomas de una atracción, estos ya habían germinado sin que Lily, ni siquiera, los intuyera.

* * *

Prometo publicar la semana que viene. No sé cuando, porque el martes me operan y estaré unos días dolorida sin poder coger ni el PC; pero en cuanto pueda, subo el cuatro. Espero que no se me olvide, y si tardo, sois libres de presionarme porque los capítulos están escritos... Es que tengo mala memoria.

Cualquier comentario, podéis dejarlo en reviews; que soy muy agradecida :)

**Venetrix Black**.


	4. Punto de inflexión

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible Veraniego** (2013) del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **Se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a** L. Nott.**

**Nota de autora: **A ver, este fic surge como una petición que debo respetar, así que diré que no, Scorpius no tiene nada con Rose, aunque le parezca guapa -porque lo es- xDD Luego, sé que no encontráis a la Lily que creo que soléis leer, ya que la he construido diferente y puede resultar hasta repelente. Pero bueno, el personaje tiene una evolución, lo prometo. Este fue el capítulo que creo que más me gustó escribir, porque lo que era blanco ya no se ve tan blanco, ni lo que era negro, tan negro. Ni Lily es tan odiosa ni Scorpius es tan perfecto. Al final es cuando comenzará el cambio -tampoco pasmoso ehhh, que la esencia de la forma de ser de cada uno es la que es-.

_Muchas gracias a **Kaoruko Hina, Nathy22, Luciana, Cri Ever **y** Lenhas** por sus reviews._

* * *

Quinto curso estaba resultando un año extremadamente tedioso y agotador. Las horas en la biblioteca, rodeado de tomos gruesos y, en muchos casos, cubiertos de polvo, era su día a día. Los TIMO estaban cerca y Scorpius Malfoy sabía que debía sacar las mejores notas posibles. No solo porque la profesión de sanador así lo requería, sino porque había adquirido un compromiso consigo mismo para demostrar que era capaz, pese a las adversidades de una sociedad mágica, a todas luces, prejuiciosa y que le colgaba muy a menudo el cartel de "hijo de mortífago", de sacar unas notas excepcionales que le pusieran en bandeja el futuro que para sí deseaba.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo fatigado por horas de estudio también reclamaba sus descansos. Esa tarde decidió bajar al campo de _quidditch_ y volar bajo un cielo que comenzaba a cubrirse bajo un manto oscuro repleto de puntos brillantes. El aire que rompía contra su rostro, inundándolo de frescor y libertad, era todo lo que necesitaba para desconectar de eternas horas de estudio. No había nadie fuera del castillo, hacía una hora que los entrenamientos del equipo de _quidditch_ de Gryffindor habían acabado y Scorpius tenía todo el campo, con sus imponentes gradas y el silencio relajante, solo para él. Disfrutó durante casi una hora del vuelo en solitario y, finalmente, tomó tierra y se echó la escoba sobre el hombro.

No creía que hiciera nada malo en usar las duchas de los vestuarios, aunque estuviera fuera del horario permitido y su reciente cargo de prefecto lo desaconsejara. La soledad de ese lugar le permitía poner la mente en blanco, mientras que la opción de volver a su sala común y usar los baños del dormitorio, que compartía con cuatro chicos más, no le permitiría alargar ese momento que ahora disfrutaba. Con un suave y mudo movimiento de varita, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultó. Iluminó la estancia, dejó la escoba de fina madera sobre la banqueta de la entrada y se dispuso a desnudarse con el objetivo de tomar una ducha como colofón a tan placentera tarde.

oOoOoOo

Hugo, Mary, Christian, Rose, James, Roxanne y Lucy estaban pendientes de los movimientos y las miradas enfrentadas de los dos hermanos. La sala común, a esas horas de la tarde cuando el naranja del cielo daba paso al azul oscuro, estaba repleta de alumnos que comentaban los últimos chismorreos del colegio y se relajaban con sus amigos de un día de clases extenuante.

—No me puedo creer que nunca lo hayáis escuchado, ¡es leyenda! —dijo Lucy, perdiendo un poco interés en la partida de ajedrez.

—¿Táctica del pedo? —Repitió Rose, con una sonrisa divertida—. Te juro que jamás lo había escuchado…

—Eres una guarra, prima —declaró James—. Aunque debo reconocer que yo sí sabía de su existencia.

—Eso prueba que tú eres un guarro también —dijo Lucy mientras cogía un caramelo de Zonko y le indicaba a Lily cuál debía ser su próxima jugada.

—¡Yo sé sola! —Exclamó Lily, perdiendo un poco los nervios porque no sabía cómo darle la vuelta a la partida, que pintaba realmente mal—. ¿De qué va esa táctica?

—¡Jaque! —Graznó Albus tras realizar un movimiento magistral con su torre, que echó fuera del tablero al caballo blanco de Lily.

—Más te valdría estudiar para tus TIMO, todavía no me has ganado —contraatacó Lily, retirando su rey de toda amenaza.

—Y yo para los EXTASIS —comentó Lucy mientras dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro—. Da igual, hay tiempo. Mientras acabáis, os ilustraré sobre la táctica del pedo.

—Es un nombre asqueroso —comentó Roxanne haciendo un mohín con su respingona nariz.

—Puede —concedió Lucy encogiéndose de hombros y echándose otro caramelo a la boca—. Os explico, ¿qué hace uno cuando se le escapa un pedo de esos silenciosos delante de otros?

—Morirse de la vergüenza —dijo una tímida Mary.

—Eructar para camuflar el olor —intervino Hugo. Todos lo miraron de forma extraña—. O eso o saltar de lado para que el pedo se caiga y nadie lo asocie contigo.

—Tú sí que sabes —rió James, mientras Albus ejecutaba otro movimiento que ponía más en contra de la pared a Lily.

—Os pillarían rápidamente —continuó Lucy—. Cuando uno se pega un pedo, lo primero que debe hacer es decir que huele mal, así no serás sospechoso al ser el primero en señalar el olor del pedo. Debes parecer muy asqueado por tremenda aberración.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con el primer beso? —Preguntó Rose, curiosa, retomando el principio de la conversación.

—Pues es muy simple —respondió Lucy—. Cuando das el primer beso y no quieres quedar como inexperta, debes acusar al otro de que es su primer beso. Así se sentirá avergonzado y no sabrá que no tienes ni idea de cómo besar.

—¡Qué ridículo! —Chilló Lily, quien se tiraba de los pelos mientras Albus estaba pletórico de alegría.

—Puede ser útil —comentó Lucy—. Vaya, parece que vas a perder la apuesta…

—¡Jaque mate! —Aulló Albus mientras daba un salto y chocaba la mano con su primo Hugo.

Lily, evidentemente enfadada por semejante derrota y perder la apuesta, barrió todas las piezas del tablero de un manotazo y levantó el mentón intentando fingir que no le importaba perder una partida.

—Es una estúpida apuesta, no sé por qué lo celebras tanto —le dijo a su hermano.

—Porque como he ganado la apuesta, ahora eres tú la que tienes que bajar a los vestuarios de _quidditch_ y traerme mi jersey.

—¡Es de noche y no me apetece! —Protestó Lily—. ¿Qué más te da recogerlo mañana? ¡Solo es un jersey!

—Una apuesta es una apuesta, hermanita.

Lily se puso de pie, lo miró hecha un basilisco y salió de la sala común resoplando y sin pararse a recoger su varita ni nada. Cumpliría su estúpida apuesta y se iría a dormir, tampoco era el fin del mundo por perder una partida de ajedrez contra su hermano.

oOoOoOo

Scorpius cerró el grifo, movió la cabeza como lo haría un perro tras un gran chaparrón, dibujando con cientos de diminutas gotitas los azulejos de la ducha, y se colocó una toalla blanca alrededor de las caderas. De repente, escuchó una voz bastante familiar que se acercaba hacia la puerta que daría paso a los vestuarios de chicos, donde él se encontraba. De forma instintiva, agarró su varita y se escondió tras uno de los muros, presintiendo que la noche comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

Efectivamente, una Lily Potter que parecía bastante enfadada, entró en los vestuarios para consternación de Scorpius, que no sabía qué demonios hacía allí. Ese año se había propuesto pasar de las chiquilladas y las bromas para dedicarse a los TIMO —actitud que su primo aplaudió como seña de madurez—, pero esa era una ocasión de lujo que había despertado de nuevo esa parte infantil que aún no se había marchado del todo.

—Será tonto —refunfuñaba Lily, mientras daba una patada a la banqueta más próxima y exploraba el lugar con la mirada, sin percatarse de que era extraño que estuviera iluminado a esas horas—. A saber dónde ha dejado el maldito jersey… Pedazo de vago, ya podría…

PUM

Un ruido seco y misterioso rompió el monólogo de la pelirroja, que dio un respingo alterada por el miedo y chocó contra la pared. Lily intentó buscar la varita en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero, pero al no encontrarla recordó que no se había molestado ni en recogerla. Maldijo para sus adentros y observó el lugar con mucho detalle, en busca del causante de ese ruido. De repente, el espejo que tenía a sus espaldas estalló en miles de pedazos y Lily gritó como si no hubiera mañana, alejándose del lugar y corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, que estaba medio abierta.

No había alcanzado el pomo, cuando la puerta se cerró bruscamente ante sus narices. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y comenzó a notar unos sudores fríos que le bajaban por la frente. Lily, muy desesperada, intentó abrir la puerta sin ningún éxito. Entonces, escuchó lo que parecían unas pisadas y en su imaginación comenzó a dibujarse un cuadro donde ella, inerte, estaba rodeada de un charco de sangre. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia una de las duchas y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Pensó en sus padres, que estaban tan lejos y las lágrimas se le saltaron al escuchar las pisadas de nuevo. Las velas que alumbraban la estancia se apagaron y se volvieron a iluminar, como si se tratara de una de esas películas _muggles_ de terror que tanto disfrutaba ver. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con pestillo y se alejó lo suficiente de ella, intentando fundirse con los azulejos de la pared.

De repente, la ducha comenzó a escupir chorros de agua fría y Lily aulló de miedo y frío cuando sintió que se empapaba. El pelo pasó del rojo fuego al rojo sangre en cuestión de segundos, su camiseta blanca se ciñó a su figura, marcándole el sujetador y los pechos florecientes a consecuencia de la pubertad, mientras que el pantalón se le hizo mucho más pesado. Hubiera seguido gritando, como si así pudiera librarse de cualquier mal venidero, si no hubiera sido porque escuchó una carcajada que le resultaba familiar y, sobre todo, desagradable.

oOoOoOo

Scorpius no pudo aguantar más el paripé. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, con ambas manos en la barriga, en una risa atronadora y de sus ojos brotaron lagrimones de felicidad. La reacción de Potter siempre conseguía alegrarle el día y eso no era una excepción. No supo por qué fue allí, pero verla tan rabiosa y descuidada fue demasiado para él, quien no pudo controlar sus ganas de hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Con un par de hechizos mudos consiguió crear un ambiente que resultó aterrador para la joven Potter. Cuando esta rompió en un chillido que parecía el grito de un bebé desvalido, Malfoy no pudo contener más su pantomima y rió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, olvidando la presión de los TIMO que se acercaban, su promesa tácita de que no continuaría con esas infantiles bromas y que, seguramente, esa pequeña travesura tendría consecuencias, como siempre. Lily no dejaba pasar ninguna venganza, lo que suponía volver a los años en que ambos eran unos críos con ganas de picar al otro.

—¡Eres un gran estúpido y gilipollas, Malfoy! —Aulló Lily, abriendo la puerta con mucha furia.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente. Scorpius se pasó la mano por la mejilla, con el objetivo de secarse las lágrimas. Observó que los ojos de Lily relampagueaban de ira, como un aviso claro e indiscutible de que se avecinaba tormenta. La joven se echó el cabello mojado hacia atrás y dio unos pasos hasta colocarse en frente de Malfoy. Lo achuchó con toda la fuerza que pudo hasta acorralarlo contra la pared y comenzó a darle puñetazos en el torso desnudo.

—¡Idiota, estúpido, gilipollas, anormal, hijo de mala _bludger_, engreído…!

—¡Ya basta, Potter! —Le detuvo Scorpius sujetándola con una mano de las muñecas, que levantó en el aire—. Sé que te sientes tremendamente emocionada por tenerme medio en pelotas y poderme tocar, pero estás abusando.

Lily, al darse cuenta de que Malfoy solo tenía una toalla alrededor de las caderas, se puso más roja que un tomate e intentó mirar hacia otro lado, visiblemente molesta por todo.

—Se te notan los pezoncillos —observó Malfoy, fijándose por primera vez en el cuerpo de Lily.

Potter estalló en otra sarta de insultos y logró zafarse de Malfoy, tapándose los pechos que se traslucían a consecuencia del agua; y con ganas de llorar de tanta vergüenza y coraje, pero con la determinación de no flaquear y mostrar fortaleza.

—Venga, no te hagas la mojigata, tampoco hay mucho que ver. No sé si me entiendes —comentó Malfoy, haciendo un gesto con las manos como si tocara unos pechos pequeños.

—¡Deja de insinuarte, asqueroso! —Vociferó Lily, recuperando el aplomo—. ¡No pienso tocarte ni harta de hidromiel! Y te vas a acordar de esta para el resto de tu vida porque pienso vengarme.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó Malfoy, acortando la distancia peligrosamente, atraído por alguna razón desconocida—. ¿Ponerme un globo de aire debajo del asiento cuando vaya a desayunar? Acabará con mi reputación de persona que va regularmente al baño.

—¡No te acerques a mí! —Aulló Lily, con ambas manos en sus pequeños pechos—. ¡Cerdo, asqueroso, maricón!

A Lily no le gustó cuando Scorpius, de un rápido movimiento, la acorraló contra la pared, con ambas manos al lado de su nuca y se acercó hacia su oído, poniéndola nerviosa.

—Te encantaría saber lo cerdo y asqueroso que puedo llegar a ser —le susurró, provocándole que el vello se la pusiera de punta y tragara saliva—, y muy gustosamente te mostraría que no soy un maricón. ¿Sabes qué falla? Que no eres mi tipo, Potter. Así que no sigas boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, porque no es mi intención ni besarte ni meterme en tus bragas.

Scorpius se alejó de ella, recogió su ropa y se quitó la toalla. Lily solo vio un culo redondo y con algunas gotitas de agua, antes de girar la cabeza y fijar sus ojos, por primera vez, en el dichoso jersey de su hermano que le había ocasionado la peor noche de toda su vida. Tragó saliva para no echarse a llorar de la vergüenza y así eludir el punzante dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su estómago.

—¿Piensas quedarte a ver el espectáculo, Potter? —Preguntó Scorpius con socarronería.

La pelirroja no quiso ni pudo responderle, porque sabía que si habría la boca, seguramente se escaparía algún sollozo que intentaba reprimir. Agarró con rapidez el jersey de su hermano y salió del vestuario sin mirar atrás. Solo cuando hubo andado varios pasos, alejándose del campo de _quidditch_, se detuvo para llorar en silencio. No sabía cuál era el motivo de todo ese malestar que comenzaba a sentir, pero se sentía terriblemente humillada y menospreciada. Era como si Scorpius hubiera tomado todo su aplomo y lo hubiera engullido, dejándola desvalida y con una sensación en su interior, de desazón y tristeza, que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida. No era capaz de sentir el frío de la noche, que le hacía tiritar sin darse cuenta, porque un dolor mucho más misterioso le hacía sucumbir al llanto mudo.

Avergonzada por su debilidad y sin entender la razón que hacía que las palabras de desprecio del estúpido de Malfoy le dolieran tanto en su orgullo y ego, se secó las lágrimas ignominiosas del rostro y retomó el paso hacia el castillo, pensando en la peor de las venganzas contra Scorpius Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

Scorpius Malfoy sintió una especie de remordimiento que jamás había experimentado después de la hilaridad del momento. Tras llegar a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama, reflexionó sobre su actuación con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar el aspecto de Potter. Sin embargo, cuando recordaba cómo había salido hecha un huracán y, sobre todo, veía ese vacío inusual en sus grandes ojos marrones, algo en el interior de Scorpius le decía que esa noche había pasado la línea de una simple broma. Aunque jamás lo reconociera en voz alta.

Las siguientes semanas confirmaron su teoría. Lily Potter no parecía la misma de siempre, no sonreía ni hablaba por los codos y a Scorpius le sorprendía encontrarse a sí mismo buscándola entre la multitud para comprobar si había vuelto a ser la misma. ¿Qué le debía a importar a él cómo se sintiera Potter por una estúpida broma? No era su problema si se la tomaba tan a pecho… Aunque bien era cierto que ese consuelo de poco le servía. A veces, se sentía miserable por su actuación, al saber que sus palabras le habían podido doler tan profundamente.

Hubiera deseado que Lily se vengara de una vez por todas para quedar en paz. Se juró que nunca más jugaría a ese estúpido juego que se traían desde que le arrojó a la cara aquellas bombas fétidas en segundo curso. Ambos habían crecido y Scorpius siempre se consideró lo suficientemente maduro para saber hasta qué punto llegar. Había llegado a ese punto y supo que sería la última vez.

Pasó las semanas centrándose en sus exámenes de TIMO, que le proporcionarían la posibilidad de estar más cerca de su sueño. Apenas hablaba con alguien más que no fueran Damien, que parecía ausente la mayoría del tiempo por algún extraño motivo, o con Dayana, que últimamente estaba de peor humor que nunca. El día que Scorpius se encaminó a su examen de Pociones, el último en la lista, iba con un gran humor al saberse victorioso en todos los exámenes. Pociones estaba cantada para él, era algo que se le daba bien y lo había preparado a conciencia ya que esa asignatura era vital para su futura formación.

Tan ensimismado iba en su caminata hacia el aula donde tendría lugar el examen, que no se percató de que alguien lo seguía sigilosamente, apuntándolo con la varita. Al cruzar la esquina, un haz de luz lo alcanzó, petrificándolo al momento. Todas su pertenencias cayeron al suelo y Scorpius solo pudo ver unos pies antes de elevarse en al aire, por arte de magia, y ser conducido a una aula vacía y oscura. Nada más entrar, cayó al suelo de un golpe sordo, que le produjo dolor.

Arrojaron sus pertenencias al lado y le dieron la vuelta, para mostrarle un trozo de pergamino que rezaba la siguiente palabra: _Vendetta._ Scorpius no necesitó mover sus ojos, lo único que podía, para confirmar quién era la dueña de esa caligrafía redondeada. Lily Potter, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirada de victoria y satisfacción, lo observaba desde las alturas. Scorpius quiso hablar, pero no pudo mover ni la lengua. Intentó explicarle que era esencial ir al examen de Pociones, pues si no lo hacía, perdería su oportunidad para ser sanador al no poder escoger al año siguiente esa asignatura, que le impediría acceder a la formación para la que tanto se había preparado.

—Te dije que me vengaría —declaró Lily, abriendo la puerta y quedando en el portal—. Espero que te lo pases genial mientras te echan de menos los examinadores. Ciao, Malfoy.

Malfoy maldijo en su interior cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe y Lily desapareció de su vista. Esa vez, la muy estúpida y niñata había cruzado el límite más allá de lo razonable.

oOoOoOo

Rose descansaba sobre el verde fresco a orillas del lago, tumbada a todo lo largo que podía y buscando formas en las nubes blancas y esponjosas que flotaban en un cielo inusualmente azul. Sus TIMO habían acabado y tenía una sensación agradable de quien se quita algo pesado de encima y tiene cierta seguridad en que le ha salido satisfactoriamente.

De repente, su prima Lily cayó a su lado, riendo con estridencia. Rose la miró de lado y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, porque pese a que su prima estaba dejando la niñez atrás, aún conservaba ese espíritu risueño y escandaloso que siempre la había caracterizado.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Rose—. Te ves tan contenta que hasta puede que llores de felicidad…

Rose no desaprovechó la oportunidad para mostrarle a su prima menor que las lágrimas de dicha también existían. Desde que ambas tenían uso de la razón, siempre habían mantenido un debate bastante obstinado, cada una anclada en su opinión, sobre si era posible que la felicidad provocara tal reacción.

—¡Nadie llora de felicidad! La gente llora si está triste y ríe si está contenta. Y, ¿adivina cómo estoy? —Preguntó Lily, mostrándole su radiante sonrisa—. ¡Ya me vengué! Del estúpido ese, de lo que me hizo en los vestuarios.

Rose se incorporó sobre sus brazos y la miró sin pestañear. Sabía lo del altercado con Malfoy porque Lily era incapaz de callarse nada, y siempre compartía sus penas y alegrías con sus más allegados. La joven Weasley incluso llegó a pensar, a medida que pasaban las semanas, que Lily había decidido pasar del tema y cortar por lo sano. Pero no fue así. Entonces recordó la ausencia de Malfoy entre los alumnos que esperaban para ser llamados para el examen oficial de Pociones y…

—Por favor, Lily, dime que no has tenido nada que ver con el hecho de que Malfoy no haya ido a su examen.

—Lo he petrificado durante un buen rato, al estúpido ese, para que se joda y aprenda —dijo Lily, muy orgullosa de su hazaña.

—¡Lily! —Le regañó Rose con evidente tono de reproche—. No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. ¡Es demasiado!

—Peor es lo que me hizo a mí —se defendió Lily, revolviéndose sobre la hierba un poco avergonzada sin saber por qué—. Además, no es para tanto. Solo es un examen de Pociones…

—Para él es vital —le informó Rose—. ¿No sabías que Malfoy quiere ser sanador? ¿Acaso no sabes que para serlo debe coger el año que viene Pociones para poder realizar sus EXTASIS? ¿Y no sabes que ya no puede hacerlo por no haber acudido al examen?

Lily se quedó unos segundos muda, mirándola con perplejidad mientras intentaba encontrar los argumentos adecuados para su justa defensa. Jamás había pensado en que Scorpius tendría sueños y ambiciones, en que sus horas de estudio en la biblioteca tendrían una razón de ser. Se sintió terriblemente mal al darse cuenta de que había destruido su posibilidad para ser sanador… ¿Sanador? ¿Malfoy? Sus tripas se revolvieron, estrujándose entre ellas y provocándole dolor. No podía concebir la idea de un Scorpius Malfoy ayudando a los demás, seguramente ataviado con una túnica verde lima, y examinando a doloridos magos y brujas.

Lily apenas había podido digerir tanta información cuando notó que unos gritos la sacaban de sus pensamientos y todos los ojos de los alumnos que estaban en la orilla del lago, hablando cordialmente, se clavaban en ella mientras sus conversaciones enmudecían. Allí estaba Scorpius Malfoy, furioso como jamás en toda su vida lo había visto. La miraba con odio, con un desprecio hiriente. Lily se puso en pie y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, presa del miedo, cuando Scorpius, varios centímetros más alto y con un aspecto temible, se plantó en frente de sus narices captando la atención de todos los presentes.

La joven Gryffindor intentó decir algo, pedir perdón, para aplacar la furia del Slytherin, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido al ser interrumpida por Malfoy.

—Niñata estúpida, malcriada y consentida, esta vez las has cagado —le recriminó Scorpius con un tono glacial y serio, mientras la agarraba con fuerza del brazo—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho, eh?

—Yo… yo no quería… Me haces daño —dijo Lily, al sentir el apretón en su brazo.

—Te jodes —escupió Malfoy.

Sus ojos grises parecían dos pozos profundos e inescrutables. Lily sintió una mezcla de pena, al ver el rostro triste del Slytherin, y miedo, al notar su irritación y tensión. Rose se puso en pie e intentó interceder, con el objetivo de aplacar el ambiente. Scorpius la detuvo con un simple gesto de manos, mientras que el coro de alumnos que se había formado alrededor comenzaba a cuchichear en un zumbido que Lily percibió como muy molesto.

—Es la última vez que te hablo, que te miro o reconozco tu mísera existencia —dijo Scorpius con los dientes apretados—. Para mí tú eres menos que la mierda de un trol, ¿entiendes? No quiero que me mires o hables ni nada y es algo que no pienso repetirte, Potter.

—Malfoy, yo…

Scorpius, sin previo aviso, la cogió y se la echó sobre el hombro. La falda de Lily se alzó, mostrando levemente su ropa interior y produciendo la mofa entre los alumnos que los miraban.

—¿Qué haces? —Chilló Lily, muy avergonzada, al ver que se dirigía hacia la orilla.

—Darte tu merecido ya que tus padres no lo hicieron en su momento —dijo Scorpius y la arrojó sin ningún miramiento al lago.

Lily chapoteó y tragó bocanadas de agua, escupiendo mientras intentaba incorporarse. Su cabello se mojó y su uniforme se pegó a su cuerpo de forma molesta. Inmediatamente, las risas se elevaron como en un coro a su alrededor. Lily vio a Rose, que se acercaba a ella desde la orilla para ayudarla a ponerse en pie; y a Malfoy, que no sonreía como de costumbre cuando le hacía alguna jugarreta. Lily se agarró de la mano de su prima y salió del agua, muy enfadada por el trato y la humillación recibida.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Malfoy! ¡No eres mejor ni más maduro que yo! ¡Mira cómo me has puesto!

—Oh, sí, te he mojado las bragas y no en el sentido que te gustaría —comentó con ironía Mafloy, produciendo que la risa aumentara—. Tú me has jodido mi futuro, haz balanza si las neuronas te lo permiten.

Dicho esto, el joven Slytherin se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia el castillo. Rose indicó a su prima que la acompañara, mientras pasaban por grupitos de alumnos que señalaban con sorna a la hija menor de Harry Potter.

—¿De qué os reís, cotillas? —Graznó Lily.

Algunos callaron ante la exclamación de Lily, mientras que otros continuaron indiferentes. Rose aceleró el paso y al poner el primer pie en el castillo, se encontró con los hermanos Nott, que observaban a Lily, conscientes de lo sucedido.

—Vaya, Potter, parece que te han dado un baño de humildad —comentó con malicia Dayana, sonriendo ampliamente.

Rose pasó la mirada de Dayana a Damien, quien tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y no decía nada. Lily estuvo a punto de estallar en improperios cuando su primo Louis Weasley apareció en escena, al enterarse de lo sucedido.

—Vete a la mierda, Nott —dijo mirando a la joven de Slytherin—. ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—No le hables así a mi hermana —intervino Damien.

—Que este Weasley fanfarrón me hable como quiera es algo que me es totalmente indiferente —dijo Dayana mirando con repugnancia al atractivo Gryffindor.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —propuso Rose, al ver que Louis había sacado la varita y Dayana Nott lo había imitado, intercambiando miradas provocadoras.

oOoOoOo

Scorpius se dio la vuelta como un autómata al reconocer, al final del estrecho pasillo, el perfil de Lily Potter. Sus primos lo imitaron con hastío y los tres adolescentes entraron en otro vagón, colocando sus baúles y tomando asiento. Malfoy, desde que perdió la oportunidad de realizar su examen de Pociones del TIMO, estaba distante y malhumorado; y esta actitud se acentuaba cuando veía o escuchaba algo de Lily Potter, aunque no hubiera intercambiado con ella ni una palabra desde el altercado. Scorpius solo sabía que su presencia se le hacía de lo más detestable y ocupada cada minuto de su tiempo en incrementar el odio que sentía hacia ella.

—Otro año se acaba —dijo Damien, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

—Ni pienses en ella, es más tonta que un trol, Scorpius —intervino Dayana, quien no compartía las estrategias de su hermano y se había convertido en la mejor aliada de su primo.

Damien miró de forma reprobadora a su hermana y entornó los ojos azules, al ver que esta simplemente le sacaba la lengua y seguía alimentando la animadversión que Scorpius sentía hacia Lily Potter.

—Te lo dije —soltó Damien finalmente, cansado de todo el asunto y de la actitud de su primo y hermana.

El chico moreno ni los miró al sentir que lo observaban, como esperando que dijera o añadiera algo más a su elocuente "te lo dije". Damien simplemente sacó su nueva novela, regalo de alguien especial, y comenzó a leer por la página que se había quedado la noche anterior.

—¿El qué? —Le increpó Scorpius, retirándole el libro de la cara—. ¿Es que no vas a decir nada más?

—Pues sí, porque me tenéis cansado.

—¡Venga ya, Damien, cállate! —Le ordenó Dayana, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su oscuro cabello—. ¿No te aburres de ser siempre tan correcto?

—Te lo has buscado, Scorpius. Te avisé de que dejaras de meterte con ella, que algún día la consecuencia sería más que una simple broma…

—¿La estás defendiendo? —Protestó Scorpius—. ¿Ves normal lo que hizo? ¡Venga ya, tío! Por la culpa de la niñata esa ya no puedo ser sanador y…

—¡No la defiendo! —Exclamó Damien elevando la voz más de lo natural en él, gesto que llamó tanto la atención de Scorpius y Dayana, por lo inusual, que ambos quedaron silenciados—. Lo que hizo Potter estuvo fuera de lugar, evidentemente. Solo digo que tú te has buscado mucho de esta situación. ¿Por qué le hiciste y dijiste todo eso en los vestuarios de _quidditch_? Y sí, lo sé, no preguntes cómo.

Dayana miró con interés a su hermano, intentando averiguar con sus palabras a qué se refería. Scorpius simplemente enrojeció e, inmediatamente, recuperó su aplomo y volvió a su gesto frío. No sabía cómo su primo conocía lo que había pasado en los vestuarios, pero tampoco quería preguntar qué era exactamente lo que sabía porque sería como reconocer que él también había errado. Reconocerlo y aceptar unas consecuencias tan nefastas le resultaba terriblemente doloroso, puesto que era más fácil echarle la culpa por completo a Potter y odiarla.

—Siempre que la ves, le haces cualquier cosa. Cualquiera diría que la buscas, con tanto que la criticas de niñata e inmadura. Pero claro, eres tan cabezón y orgulloso que jamás reconocerías en voz alta que tengo razón en mis palabras —continuó Damien—. Pero en el fondo lo sabes. Lo sabes y te jodes, así que dejad de ser hipócritas. Los dos.

Damien se recostó sobre su asiento, puso los pies sobre el regazo de Scorpius y continuó su lectura como si no hubiera dicho ninguna palabra. Dayana hizo como que vomitaba y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, como si buscara a alguien en el andén de Hogsmeade. En cambio, Scorpius se mordió la lengua y toda réplica quedó en sus labios. Solo pudo cruzarse de brazos, obviar la reprimenda del _Príncipe de la paz_, título que le venía de lujo al moralista de su primo, y seguir alimentando su orgullo. Nada de lo que Damien le dijera, le haría cambiar de opinión. Odiaba y maldecía el día en que se cruzó con Lily Potter.

oOoOoOo

Al subir al expreso de Hogwarts que la llevaría Londres, de regreso con su familia, Lily tuvo la sensación de que ese año había marcado un punto de inflexión en su vida. Muchas veces habían sido las ocasiones en que había querido acercarse a Malfoy, tras mucho reflexionar, para pedirle perdón. Ninguna lo había conseguido.

Malfoy había dejado muy claro que no quería saber absolutamente nada de ella, por lo que cualquier acercamiento resultaba una epopeya de lo más difícil. Lily se sentía mal al saber que con pedir perdón no arreglaría nada y el no saber qué hacer para arreglar su error le hacía pensar que sus hipotéticas disculpas estarían vacías al no ofrecer una solución para el mal creado.

Con estos pensamientos, entró en el compartimento que ocupaba su compañero de clase Christian Blunt. Puso la mejor de sus sonrisas, saludó y ocupó un asiento en frente de él. Estuvo un rato jugando con el bajo de su camisa, hasta que se cansó del silencio y lo miró a los ojos. Christian, como era usual, parecía cohibido y nervioso ante su presencia; y Lily, cansada de esperar a su amiga, hermanos y primos, decidió iniciar una conversación. Quizá esa no fuera la forma más correcta.

—¡Venga, Christian, llevas cuatro años sin hablarme! Ya sé que te gusto, pero te juro que no me como a nadie.

—¿Que me gustas? —Chilló Christian como si fuera el hombre más ofendido sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Ah, no? —Inquirió Lily muy sorprendida—. No tienes por qué negarlo, no tiene nada de malo. Le gusto a mucha gente.

—¡Eres una tonta creída! —Le soltó Christian sin pelos en la lengua—. Vanidosa, presumida y tonta creída. Nunca me has gustado, siempre me pareciste una pesada egocéntrica. Si te he aguantado y me he callado mi opinión, ha sido por tu primo Hugo. ¿Piensas que les debes gustar a todos? ¿Que todo el mundo tiene que besar el suelo que pisas? No me extraña que Malfoy te tirara al lago, yo te hubiera arrojado mil veces.

Christian Blunt, bastante disgustado, agarró su equipaje y abandonó el compartimento dando un gran portazo. Lily analizó las palabras de Christian, que si bien en un primer momento le sorprendieron, tras analizarlas, estas se llenaron de un significado que antes carecían. Todo encajaba: cómo la evitaba, por qué nunca le hablaba, por qué parecía malhumorado… Lily se sintió un poco triste al recibir el que fue su segundo baño de humildad ese año.

Cuando finalmente la locomotora se detuvo y emitió un sonido fuerte y prolongado, indicando que habían llegado a su destino, Lily, que había viajado todo el trayecto en soledad, sumida en reflexiones, agarró su equipaje y salió al andén. Pronto se reencontró con los brazos de sus padres, como todos los años cuando finalizaba su año en Hogwarts, pero esa vez algo había cambiado, era diferente. Lily supo que era menos niña que antes.

* * *

¡Oh, el verano traerá a una Lily más centrada tras semejantes palos! Bueno, sé que el fic lo lee una poca gente (porque fanfiction permite ver el número de visitas en cada capítulo, y cuando este se mantiene hasta el tercero, es porque no solo se entra en el fic y se sale; se sigue). Comprendo que muchos pasen de dejar comentario (aunque no lo comparto, porque si se lee una historia, creo que es porque algo gusta) y aunque siempre digo que podéis dejar review -en serio, hacen mucho-, tampoco creo que os insista mucho. Porque eso de rogar por reviews no me va, cada uno los deja o no si quiere o le apetece o lo que sea.

Sin embargo, ahora sí. En serio, me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido este capítulo. Tengo especial interés en este porque es el que muestra el "punto de inflexión", el ya se acabaron las bromas y creo que se ve algo más del orgullo desmedido de Scorpius (que solo criticáis a Lily).

**Por eso, a la gente que lo lee, por favor, dejad vuestras impresiones en forma de review**. Me ayudan y alegran, y un fic con reviews es mucho más atractivo xDDD Es decir, muchas veces la gente busca fics para leer y se guía por el número de reviews, así que si os gusta, dejad algún comentario aunque sea en este capítulo.

Actualizaré en dos o tres días, depende; antes de que acabe el mes, estará completo, ya que es un regalito de un amigo invisible. (Quedan tres capítulos, el último es un epílogo, más corto).

**Venetrix Black.**

PD: Hay bastante gente que sigue la historia, pero no le da a "follow". Podéis darle o no, me es un poco indiferente, pero si le dais, os llegará alerta en cuanto suba capítulo y es muy cómodo. Al menos, a mí me lo parece.


	5. La táctica del pedo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible Veraniego** (2013) del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **Se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a** L. Nott.**

**Nota de autora:** Siento no haberlo subido antes, pero he tenido unos días muy ocupados. El próximo lo subiré el sábado 28 para acabar el lunes 30 con todo el mini long-fic.

_Gracias por sus reviews a **Lenhas, Kaoruko Hina, damcastillo, Nathy22, Florfleur, Fiore JW, ann, Cri Ever, Luciana **y** L. Potter**._

* * *

La única noticia feliz que recibió ese verano fue que su prima Victoire y Teddy, por fin, se casaban. Pero para que llegara tan feliz acontecimiento, que sería en vacaciones de Pascua, faltaban unos meses y Lily no sintió, como habría sentido en otra época, una urgente premura por buscar el vestido perfecto. Había hablado con su hermano James, que ese año realizaría su último curso en Hogwarts y era una eminencia en Pociones, sobre una posible solución para el problema que había creado.

La primera de sus opciones fue descartada inmediatamente y sin lugar de discusión. Lily agachó la cabeza y buscó una segunda posible solución. Seguramente, Malfoy no la aceptaría de buenas a primeras, pero era su deber enmendar su error. Tras hablar con su tía Hermione para tener en cuenta todos los posibles problemas legales y pasarse un verano estudiando entre libros y calderos, siempre bajo la tutela de James; llegó el uno de septiembre y el inicio de su quinto curso en Hogwarts.

oOoOoOo

—Porque sea guapo, se creerá que todas deben besarle el culo —graznó Dayana, mientras bebía su zumo de calabaza y acribillaba con el tenedor una salchicha.

—Tampoco es tan guapo —dijo Damien, mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque si se hubieran fijado con detalle en su mirada, sabrían que no observaba precisamente al sujeto del que su hermana hablaba.

Scorpius no tenía ganas de opinar sobre el tal Louis Weasley, rompecorazones oficial de Hogwarts. Ese día comenzaban las clases y se sentía bastante miserable por no poder asistir a Pociones. Su "No Presentado" en los TIMO de dicha asignatura le impedía poder acceder a las clases de sexto curso. Pensar en eso era algo que le desgarraba por dentro, así que a menudo desechaba esos pensamientos para intentar enfocarse en otras cosas. De nada le servía lamentarse cuando no había remedio.

—¿Te vemos en clase de Encantamientos? —le preguntó Damien, al levantarse para acudir a Pociones.

Scorpius asintió y siguió con su desayuno. Quizá podría ir a dar una vuelta alrededor del Bosque Prohibido para matar el tiempo o alargar hasta la siguiente clase su anodino desayuno. Lo que el Slytherin no se esperaba es que una joven Potter, con su escudo Gryffindor sobre el chaleco del uniforme, se atreviera a ir hasta la mesa del estandarte verde y plata y se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? Te dije que no quiero que me hables ni…

—Bla, bla, bla —le cortó Lily, buscando entre su mochila algo que Scorpius desconocía.

Scorpius se sorprendió de que la chica hiciera caso omiso de sus palabras y por primera vez se fijó en ella. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su cambio físico, bastante llamativo. Su cuerpo, antes menudo y enclenque, se había transformado en uno bien proporcionado y de cuervas llamativas, aunque no excesivas. Incluso en su rostro percibió que las facciones infantiles que siempre la habían caracterizado, habían adquirido más feminidad.

El resto de alumnos de la mesa de Slytherin y algunos del resto de las casas observaron a la menor de los Potter ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía. Poco parecía importarle a Lily los cuchicheos o que la señalaran con el dedo, cosa que habría hecho gracia a Scorpius si no estuviera tan aferrado en sentir odio y desprecio hacia ella.

—Aquí está —indicó Lily, sacando un pergamino oficial, con el símbolo de uno de los ministerios mágicos, y poniéndolo sobre la mesa en frente de Scorpius.

—¿Esto qué es? —Preguntó Scorpius, sosteniendo el pergamino como si apestara.

—Esas son mis disculpas, las quieras o no. Te explico, hablé con mi tía Hermione que es experta en leyes y tras mucho indagar, encontramos una laguna en la reglamentación de los TIMO y EXTASIS que te puede permitir acceder al examen de EXTASIS sin haber cursado Pociones.

—Eso es mentira —contraatacó Scorpius—. Y aunque fuera así y yo estudiara por mi cuenta, no estaría al nivel de mis compañeros que van a clases.

—También he pensado en ello —reconoció Lily—, y creo tener la solución, si aceptas. Mi hermano James es un genio en Pociones, de hecho quiere ser hacedor de Pociones y se prepara para ello, este año hace sus EXTASIS. Evidentemente, él sacó Extraordinario sin apenas esforzarse. Le pedí que te diera clases particulares y, bueno, no quiso.

—¿Y esa es tu brillante solución? —Se burló Scorpius, dejando a un lado el pergamino y retomando su desayuno.

—Tuve que buscar una segunda opción, aunque no creo que te guste. Yo no soy mala en Pociones y tengo cierta facilidad también, le he pedido a James que si no quiere darte clases a ti, me las diera a mí. Clases de su nivel, para poder ayudarte. Me he pasado todo el verano estudiando.

Scorpius se atragantó con los huevos revueltos, que escupió en la mesa, y se echó un generoso trago de agua. Miró a Lily atónito, sin creerse lo que la muchacha decía. Le habría parecido tierno el hecho de que la Gryffindor se sonrojara y bajara la vista al plato sino siguiera enfadado con ella.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? ¿Qué me vas a enseñar tú, Potter? Si eres un año menor que yo… No seas ridícula.

—¿Qué parte de me he pasado todo el verano estudiando con James no entiendes? —Dijo Lily levantando la vista y recuperando ese pose tan vanidoso que la caracterizaba—. Mira, Malfoy, sé que no me soportas y que tienes motivos. Lo siento muchísimo, yo no pensé lo que hice. Fue un gran error y he encontrado esta solución, déjame ayudarte, por favor. Si te tengo que estar pidiendo perdón todos los días, lo haré porque sé la cagué mucho.

Scorpius alzó una ceja de incredulidad, perplejo por las palabras que salían de la boca de la pelirroja. Malfoy sabía que ella era una mimada y creída, pero al igual que sabía de su vanidad; conocía, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, que era una persona extremadamente sincera a la que el orgullo no le impedía pedir disculpas cuando erraba. Ese mismo orgullo que a él le tomaba la razón y le disuadía, en muchos casos, de dar su brazo a torcer.

—Malfoy, solo tienes que rellenar ese documento y entregárselo a la directora —dijo Lily, al ver en su rostro que comenzaba a tener en cuenta su plan—. Podemos comenzar con las clases dos veces a la semana, si piensas que son inútiles; me lo dices y lo dejamos, pero dame la oportunidad, por favor.

Malfoy leyó el documento por encima y, finalmente, miró a Lily asintiendo. Esta, eufórica, pegó un salto hasta ponerse de pie y chocó las manos de una forma ridícula, en opinión de Scorpius; como si hubiera ganado alguna competición importante. Tras quedar el miércoles por la tarde, Potter se marchó hasta su mesa, dejando a Scorpius con una sensación de tranquilidad que antes no tenía.

—Joder, cómo se ha puesto Potter —comentó su compañero de dormitorio, Jacob Graham, que observaba con poco disimulo y mucha desvergüenza el trasero de la pelirroja mientras se alejaba.

Scorpius lo miró de reojo con evidente asco y decidió hacer caso omiso de su estúpido comentario. Graham no tenía clase ninguna ni la iba a tener.

oOoOoOo

—¿Quién era, Louis? ¡Venga, dímelo!

Lily intentaba andar todo lo deprisa que podía para mantenerse a la altura de su primo y poder descubrir en su perfil con quién se había estado dando el lote. Cuando Lily los descubrió, solo pudo ver una melena oscura que se perdía al doblar la esquina y su primo no parecía por la labor de decirle quién era la misteriosa chica.

—Eres una pesada, Lily —dijo Louis, acalorado.

—¿Es tu novia? ¿La vas a presentar a la familia? ¿La conozco?

—Huevas de sirena.

—¿Eso qué es?

—La contraseña, tonta.

El retrato de la señora gorda se echó hacia un lado permitiéndoles el acceso a la sala común donde se encontraron con James, Roxanne y Rose, cerca de la chimenea.

—He pillado a Louis besándose con una chica.

—Eso no es nuevo —comentó Roxanne en tono mordaz—. ¿Quién era esta vez?

—No me lo quiere decir.

Louis se dejó caer en el sofá y estiró los brazos detrás de la nuca, regalándoles una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Eso sí es novedad —comentó James—. Tus escarceos amorosos siempre son de dominio público, ¿quién era?

—Sois la familia más chismosa de todo Reino Unido —comentó Louis.

—Hablando de chismosos, ¿sabéis quiénes son novios? —Preguntó Roxanne en tono misterioso.

Rose, de repente, se tensó de los pies a la cabeza y aunque intentó fingir que leía, Lily se percató de que sus pupilas se mantenían inamovibles y apenas parpadeaba. Solo cuando Roxanne volvió a hablar, pareció relajarse.

—Christian Blunt y Mary Montgomery, aunque tú debías de saberlo ya, Lily, puesto que es tu mejor amiga —dijo Roxanne.

Pero Lily no lo sabía porque Mary, a la que consideraba su gran amiga del alma, no había decidido compartirlo con ella. Se quedó un rato silenciosa, encajando la noticia, y un poco dolida por tener que enterarse de esa forma. Luego, la imagen de Roxanne apareció clara y nítida en frente de ella, como esperando una respuesta. Lily solo pudo asentir y subir a su habitación con la excusa de que tenía que recoger un libro.

Allí se encontró a su amiga, con el pelo tapándole parte de la cara, y un libro entre las manos. Le sonrió al verla y continuó con su lectura, como si no tuviera nada que decirle. Lily se sintió un poco enfada por su actuación, porque las amigas se lo contaban todo y ella lo habría hecho si tuviera un novio o algún chico que le gustara.

—Me he enterado de que sales con Christian —dijo finalmente Lily, cansada de fingir normalidad.

Mary dejó el libro sobre el colchón, se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y se humedeció los labios. No necesitó más que un vistazo para comprobar que Lily estaba dolida por haberse tenido que enterar por terceros.

—Me duele que no confiaras en mí para contármelo cuando somos amigas —dijo Lily, al ver que a su amiga le costaba arrancar—. Y como recompensa, solo espero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles. ¡Qué emoción! ¡Tienes novio!

Potter la abrazó y Mary sonrió por tener una amiga como Lily, que pocas veces conseguía guardar y alimentar el rencor ya que su carácter cariñoso y, por qué no decirlo, un poco entrometido, se lo impedían.

oOoOoOo

Scorpius tuvo que reconocer, a regañadientes, que las clases con Lily estaban resultando más productivas de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Así que, finalmente, aceptó su ayuda y volvieron a hablarse, aunque las bromas quedaron en el pasado y ahora mantenían un trato bastante cordial. A Scorpius se le hizo raro poder hablar con ella sin tener que recurrir a maldiciones y hechizos, aunque no podía evitar caer en ciertos pequeños piques que solo quedaban en palabras.

Le sorprendió descubrir en Lily toda una paleta de colores. Si bien era cierto que la muchacha era vanidosa y un poco mimada, tenía otras cualidades en las que nunca se había fijado y que ahora eran bastante visibles. Aparte de ser muy sincera, era una chica bastante honrada a la que parecía no costarle nada tragarse el orgullo y reconocer sus errores. Aparte, Scorpius se descubrió observándola en más de una ocasión y se percató de que era una chica que se entregaba por completo a su familia y amigos. No pecaba de rencorosa —pese a que Scorpius sabía en su fuero interno, aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido, que él debía haberle pedido perdón en más de una ocasión y no lo hacía, tanto por el orgullo como por el rencor— y era muy transparente, no tenía segundas caras. Lily era lo que sus ojos veían.

Lily, por su parte, también se sorprendió cuando comenzaron sus clases con Scorpius y pudieron hablar con normalidad. Era la primera vez que lo hacían y ella lo había comenzado a considerar un amigo, aunque esa idea no le gustaba del todo y no sabía por qué. Scorpius, tal como ya había intuido, era tremendamente orgulloso y, a menudo, construía muros infranqueables hacia su interior con su característica altanería y humor hiriente. Poco a poco, Lily descubrió en él un muchacho responsable, al que le gustaba superarse con cada reto, inteligente y capaz de sentir hacia los demás, cosa que antes desconocía.

Esa tarde acababan pronto sus clases particulares. Faltaban unos días para que dieran las vacaciones de Pascua y ambos se sentían más relajados ante la proximidad de unos días de relax, aunque Lily sabía que con la boda de su prima, no tendría mucho descanso.

—Supongo que nos vemos después de vacaciones, Malfoy.

Scorpius se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándoselo y salió del aula, tras Lily.

—Me echarás de menos, zanahoria. Aunque puede que te lleves una sorpresita.

—¿Qué sorpresita? —Preguntó Lily muy curiosa.

Como toda respuesta, Scorpius le giñó un ojo y se encogió de hombros. Ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, ya que era la hora de la cena y sus estómagos rugían en busca de comida. En el Gran Vestidor, al subir la escalinata de piedras grises, Scorpius se encontró con su compañero de habitación, que parecía esperar a alguien. Por su mirada, Scorpius resopló al saber que se trataba de él. O eso creía.

—¡Hola, Scorpius! —Saludó el muchacho alto y fornido de la túnica de Slytherin, y después, en un gesto estudiado, clavó la mirada en Lily—. No me has presentado a tu amiguita.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. De reojo, observó que Lily se había sonrojado y, de repente, parecía nerviosa; y Malfoy no entendía por qué. Algo en su estómago se movió con furia y quiso burlarse de ella, porque parecía una pava.

—Es Lily Potter, pero eso ya lo sabes —añadió Scorpius con mezquindad.

—Por supuesto, pero no había tenido el placer de ser presentado —dijo el muchacho, tomando la mano de Lily y besándola. Scorpius supo en ese momento que quería vomitar—. Soy Jacob Graham.

—Sí, este es Graham —intervino Scorpius con una sonrisa cínica bailando en su rostro—. Y sus hermanos son Pony y Arcoíris.

Scorpius ni se detuvo a ver la reacción de los presentes por sus palabras. Le resultaban patéticos y burdos los intentos del estúpido y fanfarrón de Graham por intentar ligar. El hecho de pensar que a Lily le hubiera podido agradar una persona tan insípida le cerró el apetito y le puso de mal humor. No prestó atención a la charla de Damien y Dayana, que parecían discutir sobre algunas maniobras de _quidditch_, cuando tomó asiento en la mesa de Slytherin. Solo la imagen de Jacob Graham rodeado de dragones carnívoros consiguió alegrarlo un poco.

Al final se tranquilizó pensando que a él le importaba un _knut_ si Graham intentaba ligarse a Potter y, mucho menos, si esta se mostraba complaciente ante sus cursiladas. No era su culpa que careciera de gusto y eso no le iba a quitar el hambre.

oOoOoOo

Ese día Lily se sentía radiante por varios motivos. Primero, por fin era la boda de Teddy y Victorie, algo que estaba deseando pues consideraba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Toda su familia, al completo, se reunió en la majestuosa carpa que habían montado al lado de La Madriguera para festejar tan magna unión. El ambiente estaba precioso en esa tarde noche donde el cielo brillaba cubierto de estrellas, la música de la orquesta sonaba inflamando los corazones de los invitados y las ciento de farolillos mágicamente encantadas flotaban creando una atmósfera acogedora y de tonos espectaculares.

Aparte, esa era la ocasión perfecta para lucir su magnífico atuendo. El vestido, de tono dorado, con pequeños brillos, se ceñía a su cuerpo, marcando sus gráciles curvas, a la perfección. El escote era el adecuado para ser sensual, pero no vulgar. La cola del vestido no era demasiado larga, pero le permitía distinguirse sobre otra decena de vestidos más corrientes. Sus hombros descubiertos resaltaban bajo un mar de tirabuzones rojos, y su rostro lucía radiante. Lily Potter se sentía más preciosa que nunca y nada podría arruinar esa noche que pintaba maravillosa, rodeada de familiares y amigos.

O eso creía hasta que una voz enturbió sus pensamientos. Giró sobre sus tacones más rápido que vuela la _snitch_ a través del cielo y fijó sus ojos castaños en las dos figuras que acaban de entrar a la carpa. Una de ellas, ataviada con una túnica negra de bordes grises, que hacían juego con sus ojos, y resaltaban su porte masculino, llamó toda su atención.

Lily no se dio cuenta cuando la figura que acompañaba al atractivo joven, una mujer mayor de cabellera platina y mirada fría, quedó en la entrada, entablando lo que parecía una conversación con la abuela de Teddy. Segundos después de su entrada, Scorpius Malfoy estaba a su lado ofreciéndole una copa de _champagne_.

—Anda, no seas grosera. Tómala, por los novios.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Chilló Lily, alarmada por su presencia.

—Buenas noches a ti también. Te dije que tenía una sorpresita, también mi familia ha recibido una invitación de la boda. La novia es… exquisita.

Lily siguió la mirada del rubio y se encontró con su prima Victoire, que estaba totalmente bella con un vestido blanco perlado que parecía hecho justo a su medida. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cascada dorada que caía sobre su espalda descubierta, y todos los invitados no podían menos que fijar la vista en chica tan agraciada.

—¿Cómo que te han invitado? ¿A ti? —Insistió Lily, que no lograba encontrar un porqué a tal hecho.

—Cierra esa boca de perplejidad, Potter; no te queda bien y es una pena porque hoy estás preciosa —Scorpius se detuvo al ver los efectos que sus palabras ocasionaban. Al comprobar que Lily enrojecía como el color de su cabello, se sintió muy satisfecho—. Estoy emparentado, de forma lejana, con el novio. ¿Es que no lo sabías? Su abuela y la mía son hermanas, Black de nacimiento. Creo que puedo decir, sin miedo a equivocarme, que somos los únicos descendientes de esa familia.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a moverse en busca de pareja, al anunciarse que la orquesta tocaría un _vals_ en los próximos minutos. Lily, observando a Andromeda Tonks, cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer que acompañaba a Scorpius debía ser su abuela.

—El último Black fue Sirius, el padrino de mi padre —le informó Lily, haciendo memoria de todo lo que había escuchado de la familia Black—. Por eso mi hermano mayor se llama James Sirius.

Arthur Weasley, ataviado con una túnica morada, dejó su copa sobre el banquete de mantel blanco que cruzaba toda la carpa de punta a punta y con un movimiento de varita retiró todas las sillas hacia los laterales, para que la pista quedara libre.

—No fue el último —le corrigió Scorpius, quien miraba fijamente a Lily y no se percató del revuelo de su alrededor—. Quizá sí el que llevara el apellido, pero la abuela de Edward y mi abuela llevan la misma sangre que llevó el padrino de tu padre. Y eso hace que yo tenga la sangre de algunas de las familias mágicas más importantes: los Black, los Greengrass y los Malfoy.

Lily dejó su copa sobre la mesita más próxima y puso los brazos en jarra, en un gesto típico de su abuela Molly, que ella había adquirido con la naturalidad que se imitan las maneras de la gente con la que crecemos.

—¿Y te sientes orgulloso por tu sangre?

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso tú no? Eres Potter y Weasley, y sé que te encanta serlo; pero el estúpido legado de esa guerra que desconocimos sigue vivo, más hipócrita de lo que te piensas.

—No hay nada de hipócrita —le reprochó Lily.

—Sí lo hay. Si tú te sientes orgullosa de tu familia, está bien y es correcto; nadie se atreverá a tacharte de prejuiciosa. Si yo digo que me siento orgulloso, y así me siento, pronto se alzarán estúpidas voces acusándome de ser un digno heredero de la ideología de los mortífagos. Dime, Potter, ¿qué hay de malo en que aprecie pertenecer a una familia de magos? No tengo nada en contra de los nacidos de _muggles_ y los _muggles_, y ellos, igual que tú, tienen toda la libertad para sentirse orgullosos de su familia. Yo, según esta sociedad hipócrita, no.

Lily quedó en silencio observando el rostro de Scorpius y siguiendo el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba. Iba a hablar, cuando de repente todo a su alrededor enmudeció y los integrantes de la orquesta anunciaron que el tiempo para buscar pareja para el baile se había agotado. Inmediatamente, comenzó a sonar una melodía cadenciosa, que envolvió todo el ambiente en una atmosfera mágica.

—¿Baile? —Repitió Lily, asustada al verse en medio de la pista rodeada de parejas que comenzaban a dar los primeros pasos al unísono, sin capacidad para huir hacia los extremos.

—El oído te funciona correctamente, Potter, espero que la coordinación también. ¿Bailas?

Lily no tuvo tiempo para negarse, porque cuando reaccionó, Scorpius la había tomado de una mano mientras la otra descansaba al final de su espalda. Lily sintió una punzada de calor en la parte donde la palma de Malfoy tocaba su piel, gracias al escote trasero del vestido. Ella clavó sus ojos en los de Scorpius, sorprendida por encontrarse tan cerca de él, bailando como si fueran una pareja.

Una pareja…

Lily lo pisó sin querer cuando esta idea asaltó su mente, bombardeando su razón y tirándola por la ventana de una patada en el culo.

—Potter, pareces un pato mareado —le recriminó Scorpius, con una sonrisa que ya no le parecía ni desagradable.

¡Se había vuelto encantadora! Lily se atoró aún más, pero mantuvo el temple mientras en su fuero interior rezaba porque la melodía acabara y así alejarse de Malfoy. Ahora, muchas cosas y reacciones comenzaron a encajar en su mente.

¿Por qué le afectaban más los comentarios de Malfoy?

¿Por qué se sentía morir cuando este la despreciaba?

¿Por qué se preocupaba por él pese a todas sus hostilidades?

¿Por qué le molestaba que coqueteara con otras chicas?

Porque, pese a no saber el momento exacto en que todo comenzó, ella había comenzado a sentir por Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Acaso eso era amor? Lo dudaba, ¿cómo iba a estar enamorada y no saberlo? Era tan estúpido que podría echarse a reír por semejante idea. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Se sentía temblar y notó que todo su cuerpo se tensaba cuando puso nombre a sus sentimientos. Lentamente, alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Scorpius la observaba con curiosidad. ¿Acaso se le notaría? No pudo evitar sonrojarse y en cuanto la música se detuvo, se alejó de Scorpius como si fuera un ascua que le quemaba, y salió a la intemperie, abrumada por todos sus descubrimientos y sin saber cómo proceder. Al descubrirse una inexperta, solo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa.

El hecho de que Scorpius, a saber por qué misteriosa razón, hubiera decidido seguirla hasta las afueras de la carpa, fue algo que la inquietó aún más. Solo estaban ellos dos y el ruido lejano de los invitados que festejaban en la carpa. Lily comenzó a sentirse la mujer más estúpida del mundo. En su vida había experimentado tal estado de inseguridad y al no saber cómo reaccionar, decidió que lo mejor y lo más sensato sería actuar como siempre lo había hecho.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—¿Por qué has salido como un abanto? ¿Es que has bebido de más, Potter?

—Puede que sí, ya soy mayorcita y puedo beber. ¿Qué te importa? —Reconoció Lily, centrando su mirada en los geranios que crecían al pie del árbol que tenía a su lado.

—Puede que me importe —comentó Scorpius, acortando la distancia—. Puede que quiera aprovecharme de ti.

Lily solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendida, cuando sintió el contacto de la mano de Malfoy bajo su mentón y los labios de este sobre los suyos. Quemaban y ardían. Lily se sintió nerviosa, jamás había besado a un chico; y era Malfoy el que ahora aprisionaba sus labios y buscaba el paso hacia el interior de su boca. Lily sintió que debía dejarse llevar, ya que no sabía besar; y al abrir ligeramente su boca, invitó a la lengua de Scorpius para que explorara en su interior. El joven Slytherin profundizó el beso y Lily sintió que se excitaba ante el contacto del rubio, pero ni la vergüenza ni la inexperiencia evitaron que saboreara el momento.

Finalmente, Scorpius, muy lentamente, y robando de vez en cuando algún beso en forma de bocado hambriento, rompió el contacto para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Lily se sintió terriblemente tonta. ¿Y si Scorpius había notado que no sabía besar? ¿Y si se burlaba de ella, como de costumbre? Tenía la certeza de que esa vez, tras descubrir el significado de sus sentimientos, no podría soportar una mofa más. Tenía que actuar antes de que él lo hiciera y se riera de ella.

—Por favor, Scorpius, no me digas que es la primera vez que besas. Ha sido un poco torpe por tu parte…

Lily agradeció a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que fuera de noche, pues la oscuridad era su gran aliada en ese momento donde tenía que mentir. Sabía que sus palabras no eran firmes como otras veces y que si hubiera luz, sus mejillas arreboladas la delatarían al segundo.

—No me lo puedo creer, Potter —dijo Scorpius en un tono divertido.

Lily se puso aún más nerviosa y se acarició el vestido, como si le quitara alguna motita de polvo. No entendía muy bien el comentario de Scorpius, pero sabía que seguirle sería su error. Lo mejor sería volver a la carpa con toda la dignidad que le quedara y esperar a que la noche pasara. Sin duda, eso sería lo mejor.

—¿Me estás haciendo la táctica del pedo? —Continuó Malfoy, quien ya reía sin ningún disimulo—. No me lo puedo creer… ¿Te crees que no la conozco? Joder, Lily, eres tremendamente divertida. Si besabas como una niña de cuatro años y me vienes con estas… ¡Me parto!

Lily maldijo a su prima Lucy y a la maldita y estúpida táctica del pedo. Estaba claro que volvería a la carpa sin un ápice de dignidad. Ya lo había asumido, así que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano. Terriblemente avergonzada y dolida por la risa de Malfoy, pasó a su lado y volvió junto a su familia.

Malfoy era un estúpido por besarla y reírse de ella.

oOoOoOo

Cuando Scorpius regresó al colegio, tras las vacaciones, no tenía ganas de reencontrarse con Lily Potter. Era cierto que la relación que ambos mantenían había pasado de la clara animadversión a un trato afable, pero todo esto parecía haberse esfumado cuando él, a saber por qué estúpida razón, se atrevió a dar un paso hacia delante. Lily no reaccionó como había previsto, aunque en un principio así lo creyera. La falta de interés que encontró en ella fue todo lo que necesitó para comenzar una relación con Michelle Fairfax, alumna de Hufflepuff de belleza más que incuestionable.

Ese tarde, tenía clases con Potter y aunque no le apetecía verla en absoluto, no anuló la cita. Lily sospecharía si ahora comenzara a rehuirla y actuar de forma extraña. Scorpius se detuvo de camino al aula donde había quedado por dos motivos. Primero, al descubrirse pensando que actuaría de forma extraña, una alarma se encendió en el interior de su mente. ¿Por qué iba a actuar de forma extraña? Potter no era nada para él y estaba claro que le gustaba la dulce Michelle, no tenía por qué pensar y distraerse con semejantes tonterías. Y segundo, pero no menos importante, acababa de escuchar un ruido, cuanto menos extraño, que procedía de detrás de un conjunto de armaduras muy ostentoso y corpulento.

Intrigado por el sonido, Malfoy no pudo evitar acercarse a las figuras de hojalata. El pasillo estaba ya bastante oscuro por la caída de la noche y eso le impidió, al principio, reconocer las dos figuras entrelazadas que parecían estar pasándoselo de lujo. La situación le pareció divertida y decidió que como buen prefecto no podía permitir semejante comportamiento en pleno pasillo del castillo. De esta forma, los apuntó con su varita y susurró "lumos" para su propio espanto.

Allí estaba Louis Weasley, con los pantalones por los tobillos y el pelo rubio extremadamente revuelto.

Y también estaba su prima, Dayana Nott, con sus piernas entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura de Weasley y la camisa…

Scorpius retiró la vista porque no quería saber cómo estaba la camisa. Definitivamente, eso no era de su incumbencia. No se detuvo a escuchar las excusas baratas de los amantes pillados _in fraganti_, tenía la seguridad de que esa imagen le acompañaría hasta el final de sus días. Lamentó que su prima no tuviera un sentido de la intimidad más desarrollado y por mucho que le dio vueltas, no comprendió que hacía precisamente con un Weasley.

Entró al aula, donde aún no había llegado Lily, y se dispuso a sacar el material necesario.

oOoOoOo

—¿No lo sabías? Lo comenta todo el colegio —dijo Mary, que acompañaba a Lily hasta el aula donde había quedado con Scorpius.

—¿Estás segura que es con Michelle Fairfax?

—Sí, yo los he visto juntos. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Lo odio! —Graznó Lily, acelerando el paso—. No sé por qué me besa y a los tres días está con esa que no es tan bonita como dicen. Aparte, es un poco lerda. Tú lo sabes, coincidimos con ella en clase de Encantamientos y Herbología.

Mary solo asintió sin saber qué decir. Ya conocía los sentimientos de su amiga, pues esta, nada más venir de sus vacaciones, le había contado con todo lujo de detalles todas las nuevas novedades, incluido el descubrimiento de que le gustaba Malfoy. Lily se sentía más estúpida que nunca y el hecho de tener que ver la cara de Scorpius y pasar una hora junto a él se le antojaba una tortura.

—Si te besó y a la semana está con otra, quizá sea alguna de sus bromitas. Olvídalo, no te merece.

—Pero no me lo saco de la cabeza —murmuró Lily con fastidio—. No sé qué he visto en él, te lo juro que no lo sé; pero es que sea lo que sea, no lo he visto en nadie más.

—Tienes un problema, amiga —comentó Mary al detenerse en una puerta grande de madera oscura—. Diría que estás enamorada.

Lily la observó con cara de cordero degollado, pero no tuvo ninguna réplica a las sabias palabras de su mejor amiga.

—Mary, nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Lily se despidió, tomó unas bocanadas de aire profundas y se adentró en el aula donde ya lo esperaba Malfoy como si no hubiera roto un plato. La clase pasó entre un silencio tenso y una carencia de palabras bastante inusual. Lily no hacía otra cosa más que mirar el reloj de arena que reposaba sobre la mesa del profesor, mientras seguía la elaboración de la poción y evitaba cualquier contacto o mirar a Malfoy.

—Tienes que echar más plumas de Jobberknoll, así —indicó Lily, cansada de tenerlo tan cerca—. Creo que ya está bien por hoy.

Potter se puso de pie, recogió su libro y su balanza y cuando se dispuso a recoger la mochila que descansaba al pie de la mesa, Scorpius la interrumpió.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, Potter? Podría haberte hecho una poción relajante…

—No me pasa nada —mintió Lily e inmediatamente, como cada vez que mentía, se sonrojó—. Bueno, puede que sí.

—¿Es conmigo?

—Qué agudeza deduciendo —comentó con sorna la Gryffindor—. ¿Sabes que eres muy orgulloso? Yo siempre te he pedido perdón cuando me he pasado de la raya, y me has tratado siempre peor que a un perro. Tú también me has hecho cosas hirientes y jamás ha salido de tus labios una palabra que indicara que lo sientes. Lo vuelves a hacer y sigues actuando como nada. ¿Soy yo la niñata e inmadura, Malfoy? Porque todo apunta a que yo he crecido y tú no.

—¿Es por lo del beso? —Preguntó Scorpius poniéndose en pie.

Lily bufó cabreada. Malfoy nunca comprendería su posición, era rematadamente testarudo y orgulloso y para él, todo lo que hacía era lo correcto. Lily se sentía herida por el beso y que no hubiera significado nada para él, que una vez más se burlara de ella cuando más le dolía; pero no era eso todo. El hecho de que hubiera pasado lo del beso le hizo darse cuenta de que Scorpius, en esos cinco años que lo conocía, nunca pedía perdón. Seguramente, si ella hubiera significado algo para él o hubiera tenido un mínimo de aprecio, lo hubiera hecho. Y esa simple certeza era lo suficientemente dolorosa como para quitarle el sueño por las noches y la alegría durante el día.

—Es por lo que te dé la gana, Malfoy —dijo Lily y abandonó el aula como un huracán.

* * *

Y sí, aquí, sin más, corto el quinto año de Lily. Queda un capítulo normal (ya que al siguiente es el último año de Scorpius en Hogwarts) y un epílogo más corto para tener en cuenta una cosa de la petición que me hizo L. Nott , mi amiga invisible, que está más invisible que nunca xDD Sí, chiste malo.

Como siempre, valoro mucho vuestros reviews e impresiones, así que estaré encantada de saber cómo habéis visto a los personajes y si notáis menos insoportable a Lily (aunque siga siendo ella, porque le he dado ese carácter).

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Venetrix Black**.


	6. Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible Veraniego** (2013) del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **Se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a** L. Nott.**

Tal como prometí, aunque algo tarde, subo el sexto y penúltimo capítulo. El otro será mucho más corto.

_Gracias a **Lenhas, Fiore JW, Nathy22 **y** Cris Ever** por sus reviews._

* * *

El comienzo del séptimo año de Scorpius Malfoy fue el más amargo de todos. El hecho de estar en su último curso de Hogwarts, tener unas brillantes notas, haber ganado el año anterior la copa de _quidditch_ con su equipo y tener novia no parecían ser motivos lo suficientemente sólidos para garantizarle la felicidad. Algo fallaba en toda esa suma de logros y circunstancias que no le producían los efectos que debería.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y aunque seguía manteniendo contacto con Lily, gracias a las clases de Pociones, este cada vez era más distante y frío. A finales de abril, notó un cambio positivo en la actitud de Lily, que le recordaba más a la de antes. Una de esas tardes, la joven pelirroja acudió a la clase ataviada con una camiseta de escote más pronunciado que las que solía llevar.

—¿Piensas provocarme, zanahoria?

—¿Es que no te provoca quien tiene que hacerlo? —Respondió Lily, con una sonrisa radiante—. No es para ti, engreído.

Scorpius jugó con el polvo de hada y se entretuvo en poner el caldero en el fuego, debatiéndose entre si quería saber o prefería mantenerse en la ignorancia. Pero, finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más.

—¿Has quedado con alguien?

—Sí, y lo conoces —respondió Lily que definitivamente estaba de un humor envidiable—. Es Jacob Graham.

Esta vez no pudo fingir indiferencia. Odiaba al estúpido y fanfarrón de Graham y no se fiaba de él. Miró a Lily atónito y se preguntó qué podría ver la chica en él, más allá de unos músculos estéticamente feos y una cursilería que rozaba los límites de la vergüenza ajena, propia y de la madre del vecino.

—¿El idiota ese? —Bufó Scorpius con desprecio.

—Está bien bueno, ¿no crees?

Scorpius dejó caer las púas de erizo sobre la mesa tras escuchar semejante comentario. No podía creer que estuviera hablando con Potter sobre Graham y su supuesto, pero dudoso, atractivo. No sabía si compadecerse por la pobre muchacha, ya que mostraba claras deficiencias en cuanto a gusto se refería, o salir y hechizar a Graham por ser tan engatusador. E imbécil, que todo había que decirlo.

—Bien bueno para cualquier invidente —matizó Scorpius con asco.

—Y para cualquier chica a la que le preguntes —refutó Lily—. No sé por qué te molesta tanto, no eres el ombligo del mundo.

—No pretendo ser el ombligo del mundo.

—Pues lo parece.

—Lo dirás tú.

—Será por algo.

—Paso de la clase, vete con tu querido _Jac_ y le enseñas tu escote.

—Con mucho gusto —dijo Lily, poniéndose en pie y marchándose.

Scorpius pegó un puñetazo a la mesa, produciéndose daño en el puño y maldijo a Merlín y toda su estirpe. Estaba actuando como un imberbe inmaduro e inseguro, incapaz de reconocer en voz alta lo que siente como si eso supusiera rebajarse. Se sentía mal consigo mismo por su incapacidad para manejar la situación. Solo pensar en que las grasientas manos de Graham acariciarían los pechos de Lily le ponía de los nervios… Como si tuviera algún motivo para sentirse como un macho en pleno celo cuando él estaba siendo tan hipócrita.

Salía con una chica a la que, por mucho que intentara engañarse a sí mismo, no quería ni podría querer. En varias ocasiones se había pasado con las bromas con Lily y jamás había estimado oportuno pedirle perdón, su orgullo se lo impedía y mientras la criticaba de niñata e inmadura, él demostraba ser el peor de todos.

Hipócrita por mentir a los demás y estar con alguien a quien no quería.

Hipócrita por actuar como criticaba.

Hipócrita por engañarse a sí mismo.

En definitiva, Scorpius Malfoy se sentía jodido e hipócrita. Y viceversa.

oOoOoOo

Desde que puso un pie fuera del castillo, en esa noche gélida y llena de estrellas, Lily sintió que se equivocaba. Sin embargo, se frotó las manos para darles calor y se colocó el gorro que su abuela Molly le había regalado por Navidad. Anduvo unos minutos cuando discernió la figura alta y fuerte de Graham, cerca del campo de _quidditch_, donde solían quedar en sus encuentros nocturnos. Lily aceleró el paso, deseosa de que el frío desapareciera con el movimiento de su cuerpo.

¿Qué esperaba de Graham? Lily albergaba unas esperanzas infinitas en que el chico empezara a interesarle, pero Jacob se lo ponía realmente difícil en muchas ocasiones. Cuando llegó a su altura, el joven Slytherin la recibió con un intento de beso que Lily pudo eludir con la destreza que la caracterizaba como buscadora de _quidditch_. Graham se limitó a sonreír, mostrando una hilera de dientes blanquísimos, como si le quitara importancia al hecho de que Lily siempre le retirara la cara. Su sonrisa, acompañada del gesto de sus cejas, indicada que "ya caerás, ya caerás…".

—Hace frío, creo que no deberíamos quedar más aquí —comenzó Lily, frotándose los brazos con saña.

—Ven que te abrace, princesa.

Lily sintió un escalofrío, que poco tenía que ver con las bajas temperaturas que se respiraban fuera del castillo, que la hizo retroceder dos pasos y cabecear, negando tan caballerosa sugerencia. Jacob volvió a sonreír con el clásico gesto de "ya irá el garbanzo a la cuchara, ya irá…". Sin embargo, no perdió el aplomo y, mirando al cielo, comentó con voz grave y tono pomposo:

—Qué suerte que estemos solos, debe estar escrito en las estrellas.

—Estamos solos porque hemos quedado aquí a estas horas —dijo Lily, bastante perpleja por las frases que solía soltar su acompañante.

Esta vez, Graham se sonrojó, aunque no fue algo muy evidente gracias a la intimidad que ofrecía el manto oscuro de la noche.

—Claro, claro —carraspeó el joven, intentando volver a tomar las riendas de la cita—. Hoy te ves tan preciosa que la Luna te envidia porque le has quitado su brillo.

Se escuchó el ulular de alguna lechuza, en la lejanía; y después el aullido del perro de Hagrid. Lily se humedeció los labios en busca de algún tema de conversación que cortara por lo sano los intentos, un poco ridículos, de Graham por cortejarla. Ya había pensado qué pregunta formularle, cuando el Slytherin estimó oportuno obsequiarla con otra frase.

—Gracias por venir a verme, Lily. Sentía que me asfixiaba sin respirar tu aroma.

Lily sentía que se asfixiaba y supuso que aquel sentimiento que sentía era lo que la gente llamaba "vergüenza ajena". Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y pensó si todos los chicos serían iguales que Graham. Inmediatamente, una vocecilla en su mente le dijo "no" y apareció la imagen de Scorpius Malfoy. Cabeceó varias veces, como si así pudiera eliminar su rostro, y se fijó en Jacob, que la observaba con atención, como si fuera su turno para decir frases rimbombantes y carentes de significado.

—¿Qué tal tus clases hoy?

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, acompañando la pregunta con una sonrisa amable. Graham, al principio, pareció un poco decepcionado; pero después sus ojos brillaron como queriendo decir "nadie se resiste al acoso y derribo" y pasó los siguientes veinte minutos hablando sobre su habilidad en Encantamientos, donde el mismo profesor parecía haberle felicitado y hasta pedirle algunos consejos.

Finalmente, Lily dijo que tenía sueño y ambos volvieron al colegio. Cuando se despidieron, al subir la gran escalera, Graham intentó robarle otro beso, aunque con nulo resultado. Lily le dijo adiós, bastante aliviada, y se dirigió a su sala común. Intentó recorrer los pasillos con bastante sigilo, puesto que no estaba permitido deambular a esas horas de la noche por los corredores del castillo. De poco le sirvió sus intentos por no ser vista, cuando chocó con una figura y su corazón dio un brinco como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho.

—¡Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró tranquila cuando reconoció a su prima Rose. Esa noche debía estar haciendo su ronda de prefecta. La alumbraba con la punta de su varita y parecía sorprendida de encontrársela en mitad de la nada.

—Graham —dijo Lily como toda respuesta—. ¡Me has asustado! Menos mal que eras tú.

—Ve por el tercer pasillo, es más largo, pero no había ningún prefecto de otra casa ahí —le indicó Rose en un murmullo—. Ve con cuidado, Lily.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Lily decidió seguir las indicaciones de su prima, ya que se arriesgaba a ser sancionada y perder algunos puntos para su casa. ¡Y todo por Graham! Cada día que pasaba, estaba más segura de que nunca llegaría a "enamorarse" de él. Y pese a todo, seguía intentando conocerlo mejor. Quizá así pudiera descubrir otras facetas que la hechizaran. Quizá así podría olvidar a Scorpius, que se pavoneaba por el colegio con Fairfax sin importarle el hecho de que le hubiera robado el primer beso de su vida. Sin importarle nada.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily se detuvo bruscamente, con un pie sostenido en el aire sobre el primer escalón. Se mantuvo varios segundos en esa posición, paralizada al reconocer al propietario de esa voz. Poco a poco, tomó aire y decidió darse la vuelta con toda la dignidad que le fuera posible. Desde que vio a Rose, temió que Scorpius, prefecto también, estuviera de ronda esa noche. Todos sus temores se confirmaron al mirar sus ojos grises y perspicaces observarla con una sonrisa cínica pintada en su rostro.

—¿No dices nada? ¿Quieres que llame al conserje o simplemente te quito puntos? Quizá diez, aunque si me dices por qué estás fuera, puede que sea indulgente.

Las mejillas de Lily, hasta entonces pálidas por el frío, se sonrojaron al notar el tono jocoso de la voz de Scorpius. No quería darle cuentas a él, aunque algo en su interior le impulsaba a gritarle en su presuntuosa cara que había quedado con un chico. Sin embargo, sabía que a él le daría igual y simplemente serviría para ponerla más en ridículo de lo que ya se sentía.

—Pues quítame los puntos y déjame en paz —le retó Lily con gesto decidido.

Scorpius dibujó una media sonrisa y acortó la distancia, divertido por las palabras de la Gryffindor. Quizá solo buscara, como en los viejos tiempos, sacarla de quicio o quizá su objetivo ahora sería robar minutos al tiempo para tenerla cerca. Sea cuáles fueran sus razones, no quería que se marchara tan pronto.

—Venga, Potter. Eres una buena alumna, no me hagas llamar al conserje, porque lo haré. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Qué chismoso te has vuelto, ¿no? ¿Tanto quieres saberlo? —Inquirió Lily impulsada por una fuerza desconocida y acortando el paso—. Estaba con Graham, pasando un buen rato.

Scorpius, sin darse cuenta, se tensó de los pies a la cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus hombros quedaron como petrificados. Si antes tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con Potter, todas desaparecieron como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo evanescente. Se dio la vuelta y se llevó la varita al bolsillo de su túnica, como si no hubiera nada interesante en esa zona del pasillo. Lily pareció consternada al ver que Malfoy se alejaba sin dedicarle ni una palabra más y, lo que era más inusual, sin restarle puntos a su casa ni llamar al conserje. Muy ufana y victoriosa, decidió marcharse cuando la voz, bastante fría y seca, de Scorpius la sorprendió antes de perderse por la esquina del pasillo.

—Que sean treinta puntos, Potter.

La joven pelirroja maldijo para sus adentros y emprendió el camino hacia su sala común de muy mal humor.

oOoOoOo

Lily y Mary habían decidido tomarse un descanso, la tarde del jueves, tras su agotadora clase de Transformaciones. Aunque ambas tenían que escribir un trabajo sobre Historia de la Magia, habían decidido que lo harían por la noche y aprovecharían esa tarde primaveral para ponerse al día de todo lo acontecido en Hogwarts. Mary seguía su noviazgo con Christian, quien últimamente mantenía una relación más afable con Lily, viento en popa.

Lily le reconoció que, aunque Graham le parecía atractivo, tenía la impresión de que era un poco estúpido y sobón, pese a que apenas había tenido contacto con él. Si seguía adelante, quedando de vez en cuando con él, solo se debía a que albergaba la esperanza de que algún día le gustara como lo hacía Malfoy…

—Malfoy ya no tiene novia —dijo Mary, fingiendo que miraba mecerse las hojas del árbol que les daba sombra, pero observando su reacción por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Lo he escuchado esta mañana en el desayuno. Por lo visto, hace ya varias semanas que cortó con Fairfax. ¿Por qué crees que será?

Lily, que siempre había tenido una seguridad en sí misma que rozaba el egocentrismo puro y duro, se sentía minúscula. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de que en realidad Scorpius estuviera interesado en ella apareció en su mente como el rayo se dibuja en el cielo durante una tormenta. Igual que vino, se fue.

—No sé ni tampoco me importa —declaró Lily.

—No sabes mentir, Lily, y cada vez que lo haces es horrible.

—¿De verdad? ¡Odio no saber mentir! Si te soy sincera, a veces pienso que le intereso; otras, estoy segura de que no. Hoy he quedado con Jacob, pienso hablar con él y decirle que no deseo quedar más con él. No sé a dónde voy, en realidad es más tonto que un trol.

Ambas amigas rieron y hablaron largo y tendido. A lo lejos se veía el campo de _quidditch_, ocupado por pequeñas motitas de alumnos de uniforme verde y plata que entrenaban. Sin quererlo, la mirada de Lily, a menudo, se escapaba hacia el campo como si la invocaran con un hechizo _accio_. Ese día, quizá por la determinación que había tomado, se sentía como si miles de hormigas cruzaran su cuerpo desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta la cima de la nunca, produciéndole un cosquilleo de nervios y expectación.

Cuando Lily y Mary se disponían a marcharse, ya que debían aprovechar la última hora antes de la cena para ponerse al día con los deberes de Transformaciones o el profesor Fellow las mataría, fueron testigos de una discusión que no pudieron evitar oír.

—¡Picha floja!

—¡Frígida!

—¿No es ese tu primo?

Lily agudizó la vista y, efectivamente, en la orilla del lago estaba Louis Weasley discutiendo con la prima de Malfoy, Nott. Lily se sorprendió al ver a su primo en el colegio, puesto que ya no era alumno de Hogwarts, y no les había avisado de que les haría una visita. Sin embargo, se detuvo alejada, presa de la consternación por verlo junto a Nott, lanzándose tales improperios. No comprendía qué tenían esos dos en común para tener que hablarse de esa forma y estar juntos en la orilla.

—Estás paranoica, tienes muy mala leche, Dayana. Hasta los huevos me tienes. ¡Encima que cancelo mis prácticas para venir a verte y ni aviso a mis primos!

—¡No me digas, Mister Perfecto! Perdona que no me ponga de rodillas y te lama la suela de los zapatos, como todas las demás —chilló la Slytherin.

—Pues si te pusieras más veces de rodillas, quizá nos iría mejor —sentenció Louis, que no sabía que su prima menor estaba presenciando desde la lejanía semejante escena.

—Pues si se te pusiera tiesa tal como fardas, quizá otro gallo cantaría.

Mary estalló en una sonora carcajada, puesto que el hecho de no comprender el porqué de semejante paripé no impedía que disfrutara con la escena. Lily se llevó las manos a la boca, asombrada por todo lo que estaba presenciando y tirando de la manga de su amiga suavemente, le indicó que se acercaran para poder ver y escuchar mejor.

—Pues para que no se me ponga tiesa, anda que no gimes como una perra —le escupió Louis, dándose la vuelta para encararla.

—Soy buena fingiendo —dijo Dayana, cruzándose de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Ya me doy cuenta. Me vas a volver loco.

—Tú tienes la culpa, ¿es que te avergüenza que te vean conmigo? Claro, un Weasley tirándose a una Nott… Qué bajo, ¿no?

—¡Deja de decir bobadas! —Le cortó Louis, perdiendo la paciencia como nunca Lily lo había visto—. Eres tú la que siempre me citas a escondidas, ¡por Merlín! No entiendo ni cómo me gustas…

—¡Yo te cito a escondidas porque sé que te incomoda que tus amiguitos y familia sepan que estás conmigo!

—¡Qué mierda me va a incomodar eso! Ven aquí, estúpida, porque paso de discutir más contigo.

Antes de que Dayana pudiera objetar nada más, Louis le estaba comiendo la boca de una forma bastante pasional que alarmó a Lily. Ambos parecían dos volcanes en erupción, tal como se succionaban y metían mano, no importara quiénes los vieran y dónde estuvieran.

—Vaya…

—Vaya —imitó Lily a su amiga—. Será mejor que nos vayamos… Si eso, otro día que parezca menos ocupado lo saludo.

oOoOoOo

Hacía tiempo que Scorpius no recordaba un entrenamiento de _quidditch_ tan agotador. Cuando pisó el suelo y se echó la escoba sobre el hombro, en un característico movimiento propio, le costaba respirar y notaba que su pulso estaba acelerado. El resto de integrantes del equipo tomaron suelo poco después y en sus caras sudorosas se podría ver el mismo cansancio extenuante.

Dayana Nott y Melissa Selwyn, las únicas chicas del equipo, se dirigieron al vestuario de las chicas con el objetivo de quitarse la suciedad de encima. El resto de chicos hicieron un coro mientras recogían las _quaffles_ y _bludgers_ que habían usado durante todo el entrenamiento.

—Pienso meterme en la ducha y no salir hasta después de una hora —afirmó Smith, al que parecía que le costaba moverse más en la tierra que en el aire.

—Eso es que te la vas a cascar, amigo —comentó Jacob Graham con esa gracia sin parangón con la que Dios le había dotado. Es decir, ni puta gracia en opinión de Scorpius. que solo pudo mirarlo con evidente asco.

—¿Y tú qué, eh? —le picó Smith.

—Graham le ha robado la madriguera a un topo aludiendo a que es estrecha y húmeda. Ahí la mete —intervino Damien, a quien tampoco le caía muy bien el presuntuoso de Jacob.

Todos los compañeros rieron, pero eso no impidió que el aplomo de Graham se desplomara. Puso su mejor sonrisa posible, esa en la que se le veían hasta las muelas finales, y se irguió sacando pecho como un pavo real especialmente orgulloso de su plumaje.

—Esta noche he quedado, capullos —dijo el chico revolviéndose el pelo castaño—, con la tía más buenorra del colegio. Potter.

Scorpius sintió cómo si una mano invisible le metiera una _snitch_ por la garganta y esta peleara de forma feroz en su interior en busca de cualquier salida. Pero no había salida, y aunque por fuera todo seguía normal, por dentro la _snitch_ no dejaba de golpear todo su interior de forma dolorosa.

—Y esta noche cae por mucho que se haga la estrecha. Se va a comer toda esta entera —en ese momento Graham se agarró la entrepierna en un gesto bastante vulgar a la par que elocuente—. Espero que no se atragante porque quiero que repita. ¿Os imagináis cómo tiene que gemir? Se me pone dura de solo pensarlo…

Scorpius no aguantó más la perorata del estúpido de Graham. Con un movimiento sigiloso de su varita, que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, provocó que una de las _bludger_ que ya se encontraba sujeta en su respectiva caja, escapara de sus amarres y le golpeara en la entrepierna. Jacob se dobló sobre sí, aulló de dolor y cayó tendido al suelo.

Mientras Nott y Malfoy subían la pequeña colina de color verde intenso y olor fresco, Scorpius, que había escuchado el lugar dónde supuestamente el idiota de Graham se reuniría con Potter, ideaba un plan. Esa vez tenía toda la determinación que necesitaba y le daba igual que saliera mal para sus intereses, pero al menos se encargaría de que las sucias intenciones del paleto de Jacob nunca se ejecutaran.

—Le lanzaste tú la _bludger_, ¿verdad?

—Evidentemente.

—Estuvo genial —concedió Damien con una sonrisa divertida—. Debes ir a por Potter, lo sabes.

Scorpius y Damien subieron los escalones de piedra gris e ingresaron al Gran Vestíbulo, donde solo había una pareja que charlaba animadamente.

—Lo sé —dijo Scorpius.

La decisión estaba tomada.

oOoOoOo

Lily salió con tiempo de la sala común de Gryffindor, para demorarse dando una vuelta antes de ir al aula de Transformaciones, que a esas horas estaría vacía y desierta con Jacob Graham en su interior. Tenía que pensar adecuadamente las palabras que le diría al Slytherin, aunque tampoco consideraba que tuviera que darle una serie de excusas y explicaciones. No habían sido ni siquiera novios. Solo tuvieron un par de besos que no le supieron a nada.

Independientemente de lo que Malfoy fuera a hacer con su vida cuando acabara Hogwarts, en un mes, ella no podía intentar tener nada con una persona a la que estaba segura que no quería. Era imposible tenerle en estima cuando en sus pensamientos solo había lugar para él. Aunque eso era otro misterio para Lily Potter. Muchas veces se quedaba sumida en reflexiones, intentando averiguar cuándo fue el momento en el que comenzó a sentir algo hacia él o si siempre hubo alguna especie de atracción disfrazada en infantil hostilidad.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Lily se echó la melena hacia atrás, contó hasta cinco y respiró de forma prolongada, como si así pudiera reunir toda la determinación posible y que las palabras correctas acudieran solas a su mente. ¿Qué le diría? Sin más preámbulos, pues Lily odiaba planificar tanto las cosas, empujó con cuidado la puerta y entró en la oscura aula.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, asustada, al no reconocer a Jacob Graham. Era otro.

Era _él_.

—Siento no ser a quién esperabas. Me dejaré de mentiras, no lo siento.

Malfoy estaba apoyado en la mesa del profesor, jugueteando con lo que parecía un erizo petrificado entre sus manos. Lily avanzó unos pasos hasta ponerse en frente de él, no sabía si estaba enfadada por ser un entrometido o contenta porque era él quién estaba ahí, y no Graham. Pero, ¿dónde estaría Jacob?

—Si te preguntas dónde está el idiota de _Jac_, puedo decirte que no aparecerá aquí en toda la noche.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

—Nada. No quería que viniera porque sabía que había quedado contigo.

Lily no pudo controlarse más y entró en cólera. ¿Quién era él para decidir con quién quedaba o no cuando hacía unas semanas estaba con Fairfax? ¿Cómo se atrevía a romperle sus citas en el papel del hermano celoso? ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de mirarla de esa forma y no darle ninguna explicación razonable de lo sucedido?

—Pero, ¿quién te crees que eres? Estás inaguantable, Malfoy. ¿Me he colado yo en alguna cita de la que has tenido con tu querida _Michelle_? ¿Me he metido en tu vida? Solo haces, desde que te conozco, recriminarme las mismas cosas que haces tú y estoy muy harta porque…

—Lily —que Malfoy pronunciara su nombre por primera vez en seis año fue algo que dejó muda a la Gryffindor—, Graham es un completo gilipollas. Lo he escuchado hablar de ti y solo quería… pues eso, ya sabes.

—¿El qué? —Le retó Lily.

—Pues quería follarte, ¿vale? Ya está, para luego ir con sus estúpidos amigos y contarles todo. ¡No te pongas así! Yo solo he dicho lo que él quería, pareces tonta si no lo sabías…

—¡No soy tonta ni lo parezco! El problema es que tú me ves así. ¿Para qué te crees que había quedado con él? Pensaba decirle que no quería verlo más porque yo no quiero lo que él quiere… —Lily se sintió avergonzada al tener que rendirle cuentas a Malfoy, como si él tuviera derecho a conocer los pormenores de su vida—. Además, a ti no te importa.

—Sí me importa —le cortó Scorpius. Nervioso, se llevó las manos al cabello y continuó con el mismo tono firme—. Él no te merece y no quería que se pasara contigo, eso es todo.

—¿Y quién me merece?

—Pues alguien que te quiera y no vea en ti solo que estás buena.

Lily lo observó con curiosidad. Sabía que esta vez Malfoy no mentía, lo podía notar en la claridad de sus ojos grises y en la intensidad de su mirada. Incluso parecía que se estaba comiendo parte de su orgullo, y aunque este se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta, no impedía que continuara con su labor.

—¿Qué tiene que ver en mí ese alguien que me quiera? —Preguntó Lily.

—Lo que yo veo.

Lily quedó unos segundos muda, sin palabras. Le costó reaccionar, y al aclararse la garganta y hablar en un susurro, su voz tembló.

—¿Qué ves?

—Veo una Lily que me encanta, que me sorprende y que es mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista.

—Ya me has llamado dos veces Lily —comentó Potter, sonrojándose e intentando encajar las palabras de Scorpius.

—Si me lo permites, me gustaría llamarte así. Y lo siento, siento si te he jodido una cita que te hacía ilusión.

—También es la primera vez que me pides perdón…

—No debería haber sido la primera —reconoció Scorpius, quien abandonó el apoyo que le daba la mesa para ponerse a la altura de Lily y tomar su rostro entre ambas manos—. Y no quiero tener que volver a pedirte perdón nunca más porque eso supondría que te he vuelto a herir. Hacerte daño ahora que sé que te quiero, sería insoportable.

—¿Que me…?

—Que te quiero, Lily.

Lily entró en tal estado de excitación que olvidó cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alrededor: la fila de pupitres, la pizarra negra, la luz plateada que se colaba por los vanos de las ventanas… Se sentía flotar, todo su cuerpo era el epicentro de un terremoto sin control y todas las sensaciones y emociones reprimidas en el último año amenazan con explotar en un torrente.

—¿Y esa lágrima? —Dijo Scorpius, pasando el dorso de la mano sobre la mejilla de Lily para secarla.

—La prueba de que también se puede llorar de felicidad —murmuró Lily, sonriendo tímidamente—. A Rose le encantará tener razón…

Ambos rostros, cuarteados en luces y sombras por la luminosidad de una luna que empezaba a decrecer, se acercaron lentamente hasta fundirse en un beso húmedo y prolongado. Sin reproches ni tácticas de pedos. Solo un beso sincero y sentido, que podría haber ocurrido mucho antes si el orgullo de uno y la vanidad de la otra no hubieran jugado sus cartas en esta partida.

oOoOoOo

Cuando al finalizar su sexto curso Lily subió al expreso de Hogwarts, estaba mucha más feliz de lo que ningún año lo había estado. Entrelazó la mano con Malfoy y juntos buscaron un compartimento hacia el final del tren. Lily debería volver un año más para enfrentar su último curso de formación en Hogwarts, sin embargo, Scorpius era la última vez que ocuparía uno de esos vagones.

—¿Y cómo crees que te ha salido? —Volvió a insistir Lily, tras ocupar su asiento y poner los pies sobre el regazo del Slytherin.

Se refería a los EXTASIS y concretamente al examen de Pociones que bien podría abrirle o cerrarle las puertas para poder ser sanador. Lily comenzó a impacientarse, porque desde que su novio había hecho el examen, no le había transmitido ninguna sensación que le indicara si le había salido bien o mal, aunque estaba casi segura de que sería lo primero. Solo una sonrisa traviesa y un guiño de ojos, principio de una pequeña disputa que siempre acababa con unos besos robados con el objetivo de hacerla callar. Y no es que Lily no saboreara todos y cada uno de los besos de Malfoy, pero quería saber si el esfuerzo de ambos había merecido la pena.

—¿Tú qué crees? Teniendo en cuenta la incompetencia de mi profesora particular…

—¡Scorpius! —Lily le dio un codazo juguetón y se impacientó más—. ¡Y no se te ocurra besarme! Tengo la determinación de hacer cien mil cobras y hasta un basilisco si no me dices cómo te salió.

—Le salió perfecto —intervino una voz desde el umbral de la puerta corredera del vagón. Era Damien Nott y detrás de él parecía acompañarle alguien—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par y su mandíbula se desencajó cuando de la mano de Nott vio a una tímida Rose Weasley. Scorpius aprovechó tal ocasión para meterle una rana de chocolate en la boca que casi la atragantaba.

—Esto, Lily, hace tiempo que quería decírtelo… Mucho tiempo —comenzó a decir Rose, quien parecía un poco cohibida y nerviosa.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Chilló Lily escupiendo la rana en la cara de Scorpius, como venganza—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

Scorpius simplemente se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo a su primo. Damien parecía completamente feliz al lado de Rose, como si no fuera capaz de creer, pese al tiempo que había pasado, que ella le correspondiera en sus sentimientos.

—Desde quinto —dijo Rose—. No he dicho nada porque, ya me conoces, Lily, no me gusta estar en la boquilla de todos.

—¡Ja! ¡Esto es maravilloso! —Aulló Lily, pletórica de alegría—. Tú y Louis estáis con los Nott, y yo con Malfoy, creo que es hora de que nuestras familias lo sepan, ¿no?

Rose jugó con el dobladillo de la falda, evidentemente nerviosa ante esa posibilidad, pero decidida a formalizar su relación con Damien tras dos años de absoluto secretismo.

—Cuando tío Ron se entere, ¡qué ganas de ver la cara que pondrá! Esta noche lo haremos, ¿verdad, Rose? Tenemos cena familiar en La Madriguera, creo que es la ocasión ideal. Y tú —añadió girándose hacia Scorpius y amenazándolo con un dedo en el pecho— más te vale decirles a tu familia que sales con la chica más bonita de todo Reino Unido.

—¿Dónde está esa chica? —Preguntó Malfoy, levantando ligeramente el cuello como si la buscara dentro del vagón.

—No tienes gracia ni gusto.

Las dos parejas pasaron el viaje de regreso a casa pensando sobre lo que harían durante las vacaciones, cavilando sobre los planes de cada uno y soñando sobre un futuro que apenas comenzaba a despertar y mostrarse en forma de pinceladas suaves, pero certeras, trazando los caminos inescrutables de las que serían sus vidas. Al fin y al cabo, tal como ambos pensaron al ingresar a Hogwarts, esos años fueron maravillosos.

* * *

Ok, vale, cuando se llega al punto "clímax", es cuando se supone que el relato debe subir y caer. Me explico, todo el fic deseando que se junten, y cuando se dejan de gilipolleces y lo hacen, es como "alivio" y caída de la expectación. O eso me pasa a mí en los fics que leo.

Me pidieron una escena MUY ROMÁNTICA. No creo que haya cumplido con tal exigencia, pero es que tampoco quería rozar lo cursi; creo que cuando eres adolescente y, más en estos dos -tal como se han llevado-, no surgen declaraciones románticas de películas. No son naturales.

¿Os ha parecido muy cursi? ¿Normal? ¿Algo romántico, nada...? Bueno, ya sabéis que tenéis los reviews para dejar vuestra opinión o un tal Graham os dedicará frases de cortejo xDD

Aprovecho, una vez más, para agradecer a las grandísimas lectoras que he tenido. Son pocas las que de verdad han comentado todos los capítulos y seguido la lectura, pero son EXTRAORDINARIAS. Y lo digo en serio, pocas veces he tenido lectores tan genialosos que comentaran todos los capítulos y os lo agradezco mucho.

Queda el epílogo, que es una escena de cada uno con sus respectivas familias para comunicarles su noviazgo. Era parte de la petición de mi amiga invisible. Subiré el último capítulo el lunes días 30.

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO EN ESTE PROYECTO!**

**Venetrix Black**.


	7. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible Veraniego** (2013) del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **Se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a** L. Nott.**

****_Gracias a **Nathy22, Florfleur, Luciana, Kaoruko Hina **y** Cri Ever** por sus reviews. Os lo dedico a vosotros, a todos los que me han leído. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Lily siempre disfrutaba con las cenas familiares en La Madriguera. Era el momento para reencontrarse con toda su familia, a la que no veía tan a menudo como le gustaría, y ponerse al día sobre las vidas de cada uno. Sus tíos Bill y Fleur habían realizado una serie de reformas en su casita de la playa que, de acuerdo con la opinión de la abuela Molly, eran dignas de ser vistas. Teddy y Victoire habían pasado su luna de miel en una paradisíaca playa al sur de Australia, de donde habían traído grandes recuerdos —y regalos, que fueron más celebrados por parte de algunos miembros de la familia—. Lucy seguía igual de alocada que siempre y había encontrado un trabajo en la costa sureste de Inglaterra. Parecía que Percy aún no aprobaba que su hija fuera un poco indisciplinada y "viva la vida", pero sonreía con sinceridad, junto a su mujer Audrey, cuando su hija pequeña hablaba con emoción de sus hazañas del día a día.

Su prima Molly, a la que hacía meses que no veía porque trabajaba entre Dublín y Londres, por asuntos del Ministerio, parecía radiante y en una confesión secreta a sus primas Dominique, Rose y Lily les había revelado que estaba conociendo a un chico italiano que la volvía loca. Fred había vuelto junto al tío Charlie, a quien había ido a visitar, interesado por el trabajo con los dragones. Roxanne, en cambio, había regresado de Francia, donde había ido de viaje en lo que ella consideraba un año sabático antes de tomar la decisión de qué quería ser. George y Angelina parecían satisfechos con el devenir de la tienda de artículos de broma y aunque Lily siempre notaba que una silla permanecía inusualmente vacía y, a menudo, los ojos de sus abuelos así como los de sus tíos y padres, en especial la mirada azul de George, se clavaban en ella; esta había dejado de doler hacía mucho tiempo.

Lily solo comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo de nervios cuando su madre y su tía Hermione retiraron los últimos restos del bizcocho de canela y zanahoria que había preparado su abuela. Sabía que había llegado el momento y estaba deseando compartir tan feliz noticia, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionarían algunos miembros de su familia. En su mente, había ensayado una y otra vez cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas; pero a la hora de hablar todo discurso y sutileza se perdió. Simplemente se puso en pie y carraspeó para llamar la atención de toda su familia.

Una vez que todas las miradas de sus seres queridos estaban clavadas en ella, Lily aprovechó para alisarse el vaporoso vestido y se aclaró la garganta.

—Tengo novio.

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que algunos comentarios se alzaron sobre otros en forma de un zumbido alegre.

—¡Enhorabuena!

—¿Quién es el desgraciado? —Preguntó James, dando uso de su afilada lengua.

—¿Lo has hechizado, hermanita? —Intervino Albus, acompañado de Hugo, quienes estaban dando buena cuenta del hidromiel que había traído Roxanne desde Francia.

—¡No digáis tonterías! —Dijo Molly, acercándose a su nieta y estampándole dos sonoros besos—. Lily es encantadora, cualquier muchacho que esté con ella será muy afortunado.

—¿Y quién es el hombre misterioso, pequeña? —Preguntó Ron.

—Pues es… Scorpius Malfoy.

Ron, que en ese momento bebía una generosa copa de whisky de fuego, espurreó todo el contenido sobre la mesa y comenzó a toser, poniéndose repentinamente rojo. Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado, comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda y con un movimiento de varita, llenó una copa vacía con agua para ofrecérsela amablemente.

oOoOoOo

—¿La hija de Harry Potter? —Repitió Narcissa, dejando la fina copa de cristal con una gran elegancia sobre el mantel verde botella.

—Sí, abuela.

Scorpius miraba a su abuela tanto como a sus padres, buscando una reacción a la declaración que acababa de hacer. Sabía que su padre, durante la época del colegio, mantuvo una relación de enemistad con el padre de Lily y que si bien ahora se saludaban fríamente cuando se veían, distaban mucho de ser colegas o amigos.

—¿Crees que es la chica adecuada para ti? —Preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja, con los ojos fijos en los de su hijo, del mismo color y la misma intensidad.

—Si es o no es la adecuada solo el tiempo lo dirá —respondió Scorpius con decisión—, ahora sé que es la perfecta para mí.

Draco asintió y no añadió ningún comentario. Scorpius supo que su padre no le diría ninguna palabra más al respecto y, como siempre, respetaría su decisión. Incluso creyó intuir que la ironía que le había deparado la vida le parecía graciosa.

—Me gustaría tratarla, solo la he visto un par de veces —dijo Narcissa, intentando traer a su memoria los pocos recuerdos que tenía de la hija del salvador mágico—. Espero que te merezca, porque tú eres un gran hombre.

El rostro de Scorpius se iluminó ante las palabras de su abuela. Alargó su mano y estrechó la nívea palma de su Narcissa, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando Scorpius buscó con la mirada a su madre, la única que faltaba en la escena, no la encontró en todo el comedor. No sabía en qué momento se había levantado de la mesa, ni siquiera escuchó la silla al ser arrastrada. En cuestión de segundos, Astoria apareció con un pastel de chocolate en las manos que dejó en el centro de la mesa, retirando el candelabro de plata hacia un lado. Invocó unas copas y una botella de vino de la mejor cosecha que conservaban en la mansión Malfoy.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Mi hijo tiene novia! Y por supuesto, te obligo a traerla a casa lo antes posible. ¡Seguro que es encantadora!

Scorpius tomó el trozo de tarta más generoso y se sirvió una copa del dulce vino, contagiado por la felicidad que parecía irradiar su familia. En ese momento, como en tantos otros, se sintió terriblemente orgulloso de todos ellos: su abuela, con su elegancia y saber estar intachable; su padre, reservado pero cauteloso, como una persona que ha vivido cosas desagradables en poco tiempo y se ha visto obligado a madurar a consecuencia de sus errores; y su madre que era quien siempre ponía la nota de color en una familia que solía tener muchos días grises a consecuencia de un pasado cuyas heridas no habían cicatrizado del todo.

oOoOoOo

—¿CON UN MALFOY? —Rugió Ron poniéndose tan rojo como el pelo de su hija—. ¿Lo has escuchado, Harry? ¡Está con el hijo del hurón de Draco Malfoy! Seguro que es como él. Pequeña Lily, deberías reflexionar sobre ello. ¡UN MAFOY! ¡Estamos locos o qué!

—Cariño, toma un poco de poción relajante —le ofreció Hermione, avergonzada por el histerismo de su esposo.

Lily miraba a su tío sin saber si echarse a reír o llorar. Sabía que la noticia no encajaría bien en algunas partes de su familia, pero no se imaginó que su tío pudiera poner el grito en el cielo de esa forma. Buscó con la mirada a su madre y se sintió aliviada cuando vio que Ginny se reía ante los aspavientos de su hermano.

—Creo que Lily es lo suficiente mayor para saber elegir —intervino Harry—, y si ha sido el hijo de Draco Malfoy, estoy seguro de que será un buen muchacho cuando alguien como Lily ha podido fijarse en él.

James hizo como que vomitaba, mientras que Albus y Hugo parecían más interesados en apurar cualquier resto comestible sobre la mesa que en opinar sobre el novio de Lily. Louis se estiró el cuello de la camisa y decidió que con el carácter que tenía Dayana, más valía esperar un tiempo antes de traerla a casa, aunque todos supieran de su relación con la Nott.

—¡Un Malfoy! ¿Es que estáis locos? ¿Soy el único que ve que algo no encaja? —Prosiguió Ron, rechazando la poción que le ofrecía su mujer, y terco como una mula.

—Venga, hijo, seguro que es buen muchacho —dijo la señora Weasley, intentando tranquilizar el ambiente.

—Oh, claro, tal como el padre. ¿No os acordáis de él? Era una bellísima persona que tenía gente secuestrada en el sótano de la mansión familiar y…

—¿Alguien quiere más té? —Intervino Audrey, como si así pudiera callar a su cuñado.

—Por no hablar del resto de la familia. ¡Un Malfoy!

Lily lo había prometido. Sabía que no debería hacerlo, que no le correspondía a ella. No era su intención, pero los gritos y la exageración de su tío la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa; y cuanto más nerviosa se ponía, más sincera era.

—Pues cuando te enteres de que Rose está saliendo con un Nott…

Rose miró a su prima con disgusto y después clavó sus ojos azules en los de su padre, quien primero se puso blanco y después, en un susurro apenas imperceptible, se dirigió a su mujer.

—Será mejor que me des esa poción…

Todos los comensales estallaron en una sonora carcajada y Lily supo que su prima no le guardaba rencor por haber sido una bocazas cuando esta la miró y le sonrió tímidamente, antes de levantarse para hablar más íntimamente con sus padres.

Lily salió al jardín de La Madriguera y aspiró el aroma de los geranios de su abuela, cerrando los ojos con intensidad e imaginándose un futuro maravilloso. Y aunque el porvenir no resultara como le gustaba imaginarse, a Lily le bastaba con vivir su presente que en ese preciso momento era tan bello como un paisaje recién pintado y cubierto de barniz.

El qué pasará mañana, ni Lily ni Scorpius lo podían saber. Tampoco era su intención. Bastaba con ese ahora efímero e intenso que se resumía en dos palabras: Scorpius y Lily. Orgullo y vanidad.

* * *

El epílogo es mucho más corto, pero su objetivo era cumplir una de las cosas que me pidieron.

Ahora sí que sí, esta historia quedará completa. Muchas gracias, de todo corazón, a las personas que me han leído -aunque no hayan querido dejar review- y, sobre todo, a quienes sí lo hicieron porque han sido ellas (creo que sois todo chicas) las que me habéis animado. Siempre escribimos para que nos lean, y es bueno saber que lo que escribes sirve para entretener a otros. Os doy las gracias de todo corazón.

Tal como puse en el principio, dejo aquí la petición que me hicieron y me inspiró este fic:

"Lily/Scorpius. Me gustaría un fic de humor en el que haya una escena -muy romántico- entre ellos dos al principio o al final, y después, que salga cuando se lo cuentan a sus familias. Es en serio, amo esta pareja y me encantaría saber qué cara ponen (Creo que a Ron le daría un infarto, moriría y resucitaría para matarlos xD). ¡Quiero mucho HUMOR -que no parodia-!"

No he sabido nada más de mi amigo invisible, **L. Nott**, y me gustaría saber si te ha gustado o no tu regalo; ya que está hecho para ti.

Sin nada más que añadir, me despido. Habéis sido unas grandes lectoras.

**Venetrix Black, **quien nunca pensó que escribiría un Scorpius & Lily, pero LO HIZO. xD


End file.
